


Im so sorry

by Kkmind



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Dark, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Guilt, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Lies, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Secrets, Self-Hatred, Twisted, Violence, Violent Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkmind/pseuds/Kkmind
Summary: Nothing serious ever happens to the residents of the mushroom kingdom but when Mario's twin brother Luigi and Peach get kidnap. Mario had to play Bowser's new "game" to get them both back.. When he chose his sweetheart over him.. Something.. Horrible happened..B-but Mario will fix it! He's sure he can! After all he can do no wrong!...





	1. "The game"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all so this is a fic ive been thinking of for quite a while now i hope it works on paper.
> 
> 1st fic on website consecutive criticism is welcome

What a beautiful day in the land of the Mushroom Kingdom, it was miday give or take, the sun was shining through the stainless windows of the meeting hall. The atmosphere was top notch, with the faint sound of birds tweeting and the town's hustle and bustle to get everything ready, for you see. 

It was Princess Peach’s birthday, and she had it all planned. Right now she was setting up brunch for her closest friends but she told them not to bring her presents just yet leave that untill tonight where she was throwing a party for all so everybody can see  the reactions of joy and laughter. The only thing stopping her of course might be Bowser.. But hes not worth worring about.

The toad servants where baking a cake (smaller one since last time it hold the koopalings that kidnapped her.) and Peach was sitting on her main, very throne like chair alone in the hall now fully decorated with the usual but expensive decorations that only a princess can afford. With white tables and dining chairs. With glass in the back of the normale seats and table, all spacialy made for today, she was told. All on a long, pink, thin and clean rug. Everything was just prefect.

 

She was waiting for her friends to arrive but just couldn't help wondering if she was going to get kidnap or not she was thinking about adding more guards like Toadsworth suggested a day ago but the fear of her kingdom looking intimidating stop her. She sighed she hear it from Toadsworth for sure. Whats the worst that could happen? If it comes to that, hopeing not, she'll be back in time for the evening party. Glanceing up she admired the new chandelier. (odd though she couldn't remember them installing it.)

Finally there was a knock on the door. She knew by the knock pattern who it was, there for she knew what to say. “Come in the cake is almost ready” Peach hollered. Smileing as she also knew what this person reply was.

“Cake you say?!” Mario question in a playful tone as he was praticly prancing through the door. Peach giggled in response, she couldn't help Mario's happy excitement of cake, she knows it was (mostly) a joke anyway.  

She slightly bowed at him from the seat, if Toadworth was here she be more formal, him and her go way back, i mean,  _everyone knows_ they were more than just friends, why act like he was a commen citizen?

Wait.. Someone was behind him. It was Luigi . Oh dear! Peach immediately made eye contact with him and gave another bow to acknowledge him. Peach hoped Luigi didn't have a ill view of her, but it looks like he didn't mind as he was looking around at the Birthday decorations with a smile on his face, much calmer than his older twin brother.

"Oh where are my manners? Happy birthday, nice chandelier, just as lovely as you are." Mario complemented. Peach blushed "aww, thank you Mario, please find a seat."

Mario sat right beside Peach, talking and haveing a blast. Luigi, how choose to sit beside Mario nodded a few times in the conversation that was really made for two. It was fine though, Peach was expecting a fourth guest to come knocking any moment now...

...

Oh, the cake arrived, impressive thing, quite the size but nobody could hide in the thing, it taste sweet aswell, defently worth another slice or two aswell. Ten minutes later it was almost done.

Peach getting slightly annoyed that a certain someone was late, grabbed Luigi attention with a light tap on his table space.

“I’m sorry Luigi, I did invite a friend over but-“ Peach began but then they heard that fated knock on the door. “Daisy. the cake is all ready cut.” Peach sighed.

As soon as she said the princess's name Luigi whipped his head to the door and beamed with delight. “How did you know it was me?” Daisy laughed as she basically burst in. “I am pretty sure the cake was beautiful, happy birthday.”

“...Thanks.” Peach tried to sound nice as possible but she hated that her life long friend did not take anything seriously.

Daisy sat beside Luigi give him a nod of hello “Hi Weegee sucks that I'm late if I heard you where going to be here I would of be at most, 2 minutes late” she playfully flirted. Luigi laughed he always loved Daisy for her confidence which made him talking to her less difficult. Well there was this one thing.. That had been on his- well their minds for a bit now. A few minutes of talking to her Daisy notice he was getting shy, looking away, being quiet more or less. It was something that hardly ever happens now, unless.. "Something wrong, sweetie?" Daisy asked. Putting her arm over his shoulder. Luigi jumped at little.

She knows, well can't just say nothing, she'll see right through that. “D-daisy I been thinking-“ Luigi whispered despite Mario and Peach where too much in their topic to eavesdrop. He didn't want to risk it over something so delicate. “oh no why Luigi, we where all counting on you” Daisy quietly giggled. Luigi rolled his eyes.

“I th-think I'm ready” Luigi replied.

Daisy gave him a loveing smile and a "I see" whisper back. She darted her eyes to Mario and Peach still engross in their talk and cake. She place her free hand on Luigi's “tonight at my castle” she rubbed his shoulder giveing him a pleasant warmth, she closed in on him about to kiss “I promise ill make sure your first time is-“

“Do you guys hear something?!” Mario blurted out loudly. Sure enough it was a hissing noise getting louder and louder. “EVERYONE OUT THE CASTLE, NOW!” Peach yelled in a worried tone but it was too late smoke began to fill the room until no one can see a thing the couple’s held each others hand as their only comfort.

Bowser. How else could've been? It was her birthday after all. Of course he wouldn't let her alone today.

It was unusual for Bowser however, he was normally more flashy with is kidnapping, all his airships and cheesy one liners, but this Mario soon realized as he was getting light headed is knock out gas. He fell on his knees and the last thing he remember was Peach's hand leaveing his.

Mario woke up sharply the only other person in the now destroyed birthday room was Daisy...? Where's Luigi? Did they kidnapped Luigi too? Why? And just them aswell? Why not just Peach Bowser cares so much for? Or all of them? He had them, all unconscious! Doesn't matter now. He'll save them both. Mario ran up to Daisy shaking her awake she shoot up and look around. “Daisy! Peach and Luigi are- Bowser took them!” Daisy sighed “again? We-“ she stop the full sentience finally getting it. ”wait, Luigi? But why?” she stood up running out the castle Mario following behind her. Turns out the whole kingdom got put out and they were the only ones awake. Daisy scratch her head, did she have the same questions? “Well..” she looked at Mario. “since Im here Im helping, lead the way!” Mario nodded and the both ran as fast as they could to Bowser's castle.

When Luigi slowly came to he blinked a few times to see he was not in a recognisable area.. He groaned and instinctively moved only to feel chains snaked around his limes,  he looked down and up to see that he had two sets of mini chain chomps around his legs and arms. Just stareing him down. Luigi chose to ignore them, he can't really talk to them anyway. “hello?” he called out not in fear yet. Nothing. Might aswell learn about this room. Its like a circle, grey stoning, grey flooring and a few red lines here and there was red flags that had Bowser symbol on in yellow it everything scream that he was in his castle. But where exactly?  The only thing of interest was a long throne chair and maybe the four sets of drains that was infornt of him... Whats even with that? Was this his main castle? he has never seen a room this weird before. He wasn't used to this at all. A small knot formed in his stomach. He didn't like this. Wouldn't Bowser at least just threw him in a cell instead of this uncountable and those dangerous  _things_ ready to cause great pain?! Where was he?! “H-help! Someone?! Please help me!” Luigi tried get up to run from this unflattering and dare he say scary room but the chain chomp latch their mouths on his flesh, growling, ready to sink in that stop Luigi in his tracks.

“And five seconds, you lasted five secs before crying for help, your pathetic!” Luigi shoot his eyes at Bowser the king of the Koopa kingdom who enter the room with his sicking laugh, he couldn't see much from his angle but he sees the koopalings not far behind. Something was different however, the kids weren't smiling or enjoying themselfs they were completely quite but Luigi was more conserned about his state right now.  

Bowser sat on the seat that was facing his prisoner. Luigi gulped. Why did he have Bowser unwanted attention? He tilt his head up without aggregating the chomps “W-hat do you want from me koopa. i-you dont gain anything from me” Luigi attempt to sound ....not scared but failed miserably. The king tilted his head slightly, showing his sharp teeth as he smirk.  “I dont? Well we see.” Bowser growled “but for now I want is you to shut up and listen.” Luigi kept his eyes on him but said nothing, its not like had a choice.

“Im playing a game with your two friends."

Two? Luigi has more than just two. What was he on about? He glared at Koopa but in his mind there was something he hated about this.

"I have Peach in another castle ive left directions on where to find you and her-”

“But they must save you guys one at a time, right dad?” Jr interrupted now sitting in his lap. The king huffed. He place his hand on his son and before Luigi thought for a second that it was a pleasant exchange between farther and son, he suddenly griped on his kid's hair, drawing a whine from Jr.

"Owww!!!" Jr cried trying to pry of the attacking claw. All the other Koopalings flinch at his cry, yet didnt say a word.

Luigi grasped, if it wasn't for the chain chomps he would of done something, what the?! He couldn't believe his own eyes. “that’s right love, but Its **KING** dad now and don’t EVER interrupt me again!.. k?” the king growled. Jr understood him him by nodding and immediately went silent. Bowser let go of Jr's hair. Luigi caught on the fact that Bowser was being more sinister as soon a he attacked his own child, he was useally a bit more chilled than threatening and hurting his kid like that. Luigi wished that it was some sort of staged prank but the way Bowser went on like the exchange never happened begs to differ.

“They cant split up and whoever they save last.. Well lets just say they don't exactly 'save' them.” Jr stroke his own hair and pulled a worrying face on Luigi.  

“Wait I-I” Luigi blurted out, he didn’t like this game, he was confused, why would Koopa change the routine? What was he doing? And what did he mean by that last line? 

Something was wrong.

Bowser growled "what did i say about.. SHUTTING UP!?" he bellowed. He got up, with Jr jumping off.. Only to think, sit back down and to crack up a little..

Luigi felt his soul shrink, with Bowser's new behavior he half expect him to go whailing on him now.. But he stoped himself. Why?

"I've got henchmen to let us know who they are going to pick, all we have to do now is wait.." Bowser finished, agian like nothing happened.

Luigi rest his head back. Trying to calm himself from what he saw and heard. If he even thought about escaping, the chomps, Koopalings and even Bowser would be too much to fight, no he'll just have to wait for his hero, Mario.

After about five minutes of a silent and tense atmosphere. Luigi was thinking shouldn't Bowser not be here just in case Mario rushes through here? Luigi tilt his head up, speaking up. "W-what happens if he burst through here and saves me?"

"oh trust me." Bowser chuckled "he won't."  

“My lord!” a goompa servant appear “I have news, they are rescuing Peach!” Luigi heart felt like it just gone cold, a new wave of fear wash over him. What..?  _“ **good**...”_ Bowser voice gone dark. Luigi, thinking of what was happing in his big bro's point of view was cut short as that voice reach his ear. He never heard that tone before.... And it Terrified him! His eyes darted everywhere as everything seemed to more so fast. “Everyone leave, you too kids” everyone left except Jr. “dad your not gonna...” Jr sounded... scared? “I am Its about time too remind the humans types where they belong..NOW LEAVE!” Bowser roared and Jr practically ran out the room crying in fear.

Something was very, very wrong.

Bowser looked down on the now uneasy plumber.  _“ **Im gonna have so much fun** ”_ he purred as he walk closer towards his victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So theres properly gonna be rape in the next chapter those who dont like that wait untill the next chapter.


	2. Rape chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the next chapter everyones looking forward to thats right, all two of you.
> 
> If uncomfortable with rape wait untill next chapter your not missing much of the story.

Bowser did a few finger gesture and the chain chomps left Luigi's body and ran off out the only door which closed behind them. It was just them now.

Before Luigi can do anything Bowser place his foot down pinning him on the floor. “Beg and I might make you feel good” Bowser offered. Luigi eye’s widen at his words.

Why would he say that?

Luigi took a deep breath he may be softer than the rest of his friends but he’s gotten more confident over the years, he's not a push over anymore. “No. I’ll.. NEVER BEG  TO YOU!” Luigi spluttered out trying to lift his attacker’s foot off but to no avail. Bowser huffed the sad attempt of resistance “well the only person that will regret that is you” and with that the koopa lifted him up from under his foot with one hand and with his other using his claws started tearing his prisoner's clothes away.

..what?

Luigi's anxiety spiked. His clothes where never ripped off him before and somewhere at the back of his mind was telling him the worst. “What are y-you doing?!” Luigi couldn’t bottle that question anymore even if he knew deep down the answer he didn’t want to accept what was happening.

When Bowser was tearing his clothes off from his back he went a bit deeper  intentionally so it got caught on his skin leaveing claw marks that began bleeding. Luigi wince at the sharp pain trying to hold back upcoming tears. He can't remember when he last bleed like this.  Bowser notice Luigi's expression and brought him directly into his face and laugh causing his spit to land on his face “crying already?! But we barely began! Ooh I'm going to have a **GREAT** time with you!” When bowser was done tearing his clothes off the only thing that wasn’t ripe was his gloves, shoes and his L cap which fell onto the ground he glared at Luigi's exposed body. As soon as Luigi realised what Bowser was looking at he was sent into full panic mode.He never felt so vulnerable.

Please let this be a cruel joke. It's not funny!

He use one arm to cover his front and the rest of the limes flew everywhere hoping to hit something but Bowser just got too strong a hold. “Not a good body greeny, it has fat and hardly any muscle also your.. 'manhood'..how you got Daisy is beyond me..” Bowser scowl and without warning  slap Luigi with his back hand in response of the escape attempt. Luigi yelp and held his sore cheek, he stop kicking in fear he'll get slap again. Bowser smile at the man that was trying to not show weakness in his grasp “But to answer your stupid question, I'm going to break you, you will become undesirable a burden to your friends and brother is that clear enough for you?!” Before Luigi could answer Bowser lick his face the rough and slimy tongue cause Luigi to cringe and screwed his eyes shut at the lewd act. It got even worse when it tried to push into his mouth. He felt Bowser holding the back of his head. “stop! O-or I’ll BITE!” Luigi hoped he sounded threatening. He must’ve failed seeing as his kidnapper just chuckled “ _awww_ are you trying to be brave?! Do that and Ill go straight in and dry!” that was the last word Bowser said before he shoot his tongue into Luigi's mouth before he could piece the sentence together.

Luigi while coughing and gagging during this horrible make out session now understood what Bowser ment.

No...

He screamed in fear but it was fully muffled by Bowser mouth and tongue.  It was like if someone shoved sand paper down him. He tried to push Bowser away but he was just to strong. The tears he tried to hold tinkled out of his eyes. He felt sick, he wanted to throw up. He felt his stomach heave when the intruder's tongue swipe at the back of his throat and pulling him closer. His breath hitch. It was horrible and so, so gross. Shaking his head as much as someone with their head held could. Luigi thought about biting down but he believed the threat felt real so he tried keeping his teeth at bay and lay his arms down at the sides. He knew he was no match for Bowser now. After thirty seconds which was too long in Luigi's time Bowser stop and went right next to his ear. “you're getting off to this aren’t you?” Bowser whispered as he lick Luigi's ear.

Luigi started to visibly shake and sweat he still refused to open his eyes but he dose feel his cheeks going a hot as Bowser was useing his tounge which Luigi felt even more disgusted with himself. “W-why are you doing this?” Luigi stuttered his voice starting to crack. He's never been this terrified: exposed, at the mercy of Bowser, alone without his friends, without Mario..

Where's Mario? 

“fun, pleasure and to prove a point perhaps!? Now to see other uses for your mouth beside whimper-” When Bowser answered he heard a dripping sound. He looked down at the floor and gutters which had a yellow puddle around it. It look like someone- "YOU PEED?!" Bowser burst out laughing. Luigi gulped, gritted his teeth and began sobbing to himself quitely turning his head away from Bowser in shame.

 _He should of woke up any moment now, probably screaming and Mario or even Daisy would of comforted him_ then _asked what was wrong and he would of just said "just a bad dream." or maybe Mario would rush in to stop this before this gose any further. And when Bowser lay on the ground defeated Luigi would turned to Mario and say "just a wee scratch" or just "thanks for saveing me.."_

"I SHOULD OF EXPECTED THAT YOU DISGUSTING MAMMAL!" but Luigi wasn't dreaming his nerves never felt so active his only hope is that Bowser wouldn't go through with it or that Mario will save him. Both seem to get smaller and smaller as Bowser at first put him down.. Luigi felt a glimmer of hope but was completely dashed when Koopa pushed further down forceing his crying prisoner on his knees.

No..

Luigi jolted his head back when he felt something warm and blunt push against his lips. He didn't dare to open his eyes now. not now. Bowser was losing his patience. He grabbed Luigi's head and thrust his dick down his throat. Luigi wasn’t thinking the old reptile smell, taste and thickness was too much for him so before he could control himself he clamped down. Hard. The koopa recoiled, push him away and growled in pain. Luigi use this time to bolt at the door for his last chance of freedom. Luigi push the door..... then tried to pull at the door handles .... “No! No! Please!” Luigi cried and bang the doors with fist “M-Mario, D-Daisy! anybody!? Help!”

“You little bitch....” was all Luigi heard before he was pulled away from his only escape and thrown back into the centre of the room hitting his head first when he landed. Luigi could only find the strength to get himself up on his arms and knees. He felt dizzy. Putting his hand on his forehead then withdrew it was partly cover in blood. Before he could fully react Bowser mounted him pinning him face down on the floor and raising his bottom half up. Luigi twitch and once again shake his head hard when he felt the same blunt thing glaze over his entrance.

He can't!

“WAIT! DONT! PLEASE! IM SORRY! OH GOD-“ Luigi never scream like this before his lungs burning as he pleaded. Bowser just slammed Luigi's head stunning him “bit too late for pleading now!”

Luigi stunned faze was snapped with pure agony as Bowser began to push in. Luigi denied what was going to happen when his clothes were torn off. Rape is something he never thought about in a long time let alone happen to him but realty hit him in the worst way imaginable.  It was slow so he could feel ever inch of it ripping him apart. It wasn't a normal size either it was wide as human fist and as long as a hand to an elbow. It only had a very thin layer of lubrication in the way of Luigi's spit it might as well not of been there.  It was too much. Luigi opened his mouth to form a silent scream. His eye's shoot open yet he couldn't see a thing.  “you are so tight, and the way you act so it _is_ true you are a _virgin.._ ” When Bowser somehow mange to get all the way to his balls he started to withdraw earning a short lived sigh form his victim before halfway out he slammed into him again.

Luigi's tears came down full force. He finnaly found his voice but “IT HURRRRRTTTSS!!!” was all he could say. The scream was so loud the whole castle could of or in this case did hear it. The reptile just laughed. In vain Luigi crawled away from his rapist but of course he was just pulled back and impaled onto his cock. Bowser kept one hand one his waist which also held his stomach as well and started to thrust, too fast for Luigi's comfort or for him to ever get use to the size.  It took two thrusts to get it fully in and out but it was powerful.. The pain was unimaginable Luigi was surprised that he was somehow still awake or even alive to endure all this.  Luigi felt Bowsers cock from where he was holding his stomach but that dosent compare to the insides.. Then after a bit he felt warm liquid crawl down between his legs. He didn't have to look behind him to tell it was his blood that was slowly making things easier for Bowser. Soon two thrusts became one. If Luigi was clenching down, it would make no difference now.. He thinks his insides are riped, all his inner muscles to work as a wall, destroyed.

“So weak! so soft! I love it! Maybe I should start kidnaping you instead?! I could turn a virgin into a new whore!” Bowser grunted with each thrust. Luigi just put his hands on his face in a attempt to hide himself from Bowser, gasping in pain and repeating the same words. "AH! AH! AH! STOP! PLEASE! NO! AH!-"  Whenever Bowser wasn't thrusting his speech began to slur as saliva was chocking him. He couldn't even recognize his own voice anymore. While Bowser continued to show no mercy to him. Moaning in his sick pleasure he got from Luigi. "I could of made you feel good! I warned you!."

Bowser then took it to another step by grabbing hold of Luigi's penis with his other hand, somehow unfortunately hard and stroking it in time with the thrusting however he was pulling and twisting at it roughly causing new waves of agony Luigi never thought possible. he started to quickened his pace even faster. “I’ve never took you for a pervert greeny but I suppose neither dose your _friends_....” Luigi sobbed as he heard those words the thought scarring him. Bowser laughed at the reaction “but don’t worry Mario will know so will rest of the mushroom kingdom, look here” Bowser position his hand from Luigi's torso to his head knocking the other hands away and pointing it upwards where he was force to open his eyes. There was a black circle with a small red dot hanging on the ceiling Luigi let out another pained sob one part because bowsers dick rammed his g-spot painfully but the other part was because he knew what it was. Bowser leaned in next to Luigi's head. “That’s right its a recording device... Go on scream for you friends, beg for rescue like the weakling you truly are!” Bowser commanded as he keept hitting the spot that made Luigi screamed the most.

Luigi had trouble speaking between the pain, crying and him feeling he was about to pass out. The only sounds that could be heard were the sicking wet slapping noise and his cries that were in time his attacker’s thrust which made him fear on how much sound the device could record. Luigi refused. He manage to turn his head a spit out a ball of saliva at him. “screw you Ah! B-Bowser you-yo- ” but that attitude ended quickly Bowser wiped the spit off and swipe Luigi back again causing another bleeding cut. “see what happens next when you try to play the hero?! TRY AGAIN I DARE YOU!” Luigi cowered under the koopa, he gave up. “MAR- MARIO! AH! DAISY! PEACH! HE-AH! HEEEELLLPPP MEEE PLEEASSSss!” Luigi voice had gone off. When Bowser went back to his original position he practically collapse with only Bowser's hand supporting him. He closed his eyes waiting for all of this to end. His arms and legs just splayed out as he let him do what he wants. Bowser instead fo thrusting just took Luigi in and out of his cock somehow at the same pace. Bowser looked up to the camera and smiled like he's won the lottery. "IF THERES ANY CONSLATION! HE'S A GOOD FUCK! PROPALY THE ONLY THING HES GOOD AT!" 

How long did this go on for? Luigi felt time looping in on its self for eternity. Was this hell? Was he in hell?

Luigi pleaded in his mind that someone, anyone would wake him up from this twisted nightmare.

 Thats when Bowser started to slow down, unhand Luigi's dick and turned him around on his back twisting his inside around his own cock. Luigi except from a pained squeal gave no more resistance. He felt the koopa lean in to him once more. "I know." Bowser whispered as he began to thrust instead. Luigi hesitantly confronted him. "H-huh..?" he panted in the same quite tone turning his head to the side so his tears and saliva can fall easier. "You ar- where a virgin, the talk with Dasiy, that Mario- Your _brother_ will and has chosen Peach over you and will do it again even after he'll hear of this, think about it, why would I-"

Luigi stopped listening as everything was so excruciating yet as time went on he was becoming numb at the same time. His eyes where still closed yet somehow his vision was getting even more darker.    

_Luigi's mind had wandered away to his childhood. Before they discovered the mushroom kingdom. It was just him and his brother against the world. Their world. They where in there local playground while Luigi was on the swings Mario was enjoying his colouring book. Luigi stopped and thought since they where alone this wouldn't be awkward would it? "M-mario.." his younger self would ask. "Ello?" the child Mario looked up from his drawing book. "If you ever get a pretty girl, would you still talk to me?" Luigi said slightly embarrassed if that question was stupid." Well yeah, where in this together, bro." "R-really?" Luigi smiled and his brother returned one too. "well first i have to find one that will actually like me too, but your still my number one go to friend."_

He suddenly felt a slap on his already bruised cheek. he shot up only to be pinned down again. When he opened his eyes out of instinct he instantly close them hoping he would forget that this was really happing. "Did you hear me?!" Koopa demanded. Luigi must of truly past out at one point. "Why would I be here fucking you if i never predicted Mario's choice before hand?" Luigi tried to think of a comeback but he couldn't he convinced himself it was just because he felt too sick...  

Bowser chortle. he has done his job and started to wrap things up. the man underneath him was done fighting now all that came out of him where just whimpers.

"P-please not inside.." Luigi begged. Luigi despite it all, he couldn't explain it, was close and he hated that. Heat was slowly buring up in him and now... He knew that if Bowser finished inside him that would seal the deal both in a physical and mental since. Bowser knew that too. Bowser turned his head in amusement and although Luigi's refused to look at him, gave a malicious smile.

"Shouldn't of said that."

Bowser rolled his eyes back and with his mouth open as he emptied himself into Luigi who did nothing but buckle his knees. It was too much. Luigi felt the seamen washing around then soiling in his insides. He couldn't hold it in. Luigi cam hard to his disgrace.  It was only now that he realized Bowser was holding on to his penis and was aiming at his own head. He felt thick liquid land on his face. He didn't know how to react. When Bowser pull out Luigi let out a grunt of pain and just lay there on the ground a mixture of blood and cum burst out of his now red, swollen and puffy asshole and entered the drained the rest started to dripple out. 

Bowser took a step back to admire his handy work. The sweating, crying, bleeding and overall pathetic excuse for a man, no human trembling. His face now was tears and cum stained with his hair pressed against his skin.

Luigi was in shock. The events just playing in his head again and again causing him and his mind break down.  It only stop when he felt himself being lifted up and shaken forcing his eyes to open on Bowser how was now smiling at the distress plumber. “Could you remember two things for me?" Bowser asked in a sickly and a sarcastic concerned  voice. "One no matter what you do, where you go and who you get for the rest your life I HAD YOU FIRST, the second thing is that none of this would of happened if Mario saved you first.”

"...ok" Luigi chock out. It was finally over... Right? "Good boy." and with that he carelessly drop him like useless trash. Luigi hit the ground with a thud. Luigi didn't even feel pain form being dropped, everything eles overcame it.

 “I’m done here, unlock the doors!” Bowser called out. Luigi heard foot steps walking away, a door opening and closing and his own sobs before passing out cold.


	3. "Rescued"

Peach carefully step out of her cage now unlock by Mario. Daisy who was further behind was getting uneasy, there where no guards, no obstacles, nothing hindering them during the entire adventure.

Thats was odd..

She bought up her concerns throughout but Mario told her to to worry he even laughed, and said to be grateful. Mario also told that to himself too. Peach gave a warm smile to both of her rescuers. “Tha-“

“Yeah, yeah” Daisy interrupted “Please do tell him the thing you say every time while Luigi is ROTTING AWAY IN ANOTHER CASTLE!” Peach look at daisy worryingly it was not like her to get so angry “they kidnap Luigi too?” Peach looked at Mario confused  
. Daisy was getting more frustrated the longer they stood here “Yeah no duh, I’m going to go a head and SAVE Luigi you know? I’m going to actually help your kingdom!” Daisy stopped off leavening Peach in complete shock of her new attitude.

Mario signed took Peach's hand and started heading off where Daisy would be going ”I’m  sorry princess me and Daisy had to make a very hard decision.” Peach made a even more confused face “and what was that?” she question. “You really don’t know?” Mario ask turning his head to she his girlfriend shaking her head.

“Bowser took both you and Luigi putting you both in a different castle.” Mario took out a piece of paper from his pocket and gesture towards it “it has the locations of both of your cells but it also told us to save you guys one at a time and they had an eye on us if we tried to do anything smart” Mario stuffed the note back into his pocket he took a deep breath “....and whoever we didn’t save in quotes pays” if Peach looked closer at Mario's face for one second  she would of saw Mario grinding his teeth before continuing “Daisy thought if we get here fast enough we could find and stop King Koopa bef-“  
“I never saw Bowser throughout my stay here....” Peach hardly interrupts but this time she couldn’t help it. Mario shoot his eyes at her “Really?! but.... “ he trailed off, did Bowser know he would of chosen the princess before he even got that note? He mentally shook that thought from his head and gave a reassuring look at Peach. “Anyhow, are you ok?” Peach nodded “Its just like my other kidnappings.... Except the way I was taken was different and.. there’s no guards?”

  
Mario didn’t know if he was meant to answer that last part but he didn’t want to speak anymore there a pit in his stomach that grew when something was out of place: the kidnapping method, Luigi being taking too, the note and now possibly the easiest rescue? Mario did not let the worry show on his face he hoped deep down that all he had to do was save his twin brother who will be unharmed.

Yet something felt seriously wrong.

They were outside, what Peach recognised was Bowser's main castle there where four toad servants each giving a little bow at the sight of the safe and well Princess and who where tending two mushroom flagged hot air balloons one yellow and one blue. Mario let go of Peach's hand and jump into the blue one. Daisy was already standing in the blue, arms folded displeased on how Mario wasted valuable time just so she can have a more comfortable walk out of the koopa kingdom for the countless time. Peach return a bow to the toads. One of the toads came up to her “quick princess into the yellow one, the three of us will take you home while one of us will navigate the other balloon to take the hero and Daisy to Luigi.” Peach knelt down so she was levelled with the toad that was speaking to her “I thank you lot for the services but I will decline, I am coming with my friends to save Luigi.” At first the toads looked worried but almost in sync they nodded “ ok but the air balloon can only hold four people at a time, we’re the only ones that know how to work this so on the way back one of you has to walk home” the toad closest to Peach explained. Peach stood up and headed towards the blue balloon while the three of the four toads them went into the yellow one with a few pulls from them it lifted off and headed towards the mushroom kingdom.

“Hold on it'll take a few moments” the remainder toad reassured as he pulled a string the slowly but surely lifted them off the ground. The toad manoeuvre the balloon until they where going in a straight line in there targeted distention. “so how long is the ride my good mushroom friend?” Mario attempted to brighten the mood but now he started to wonder why he even tried the view was grim it was in Bowser's territory so the only colours were red and orange from the volcanos. “five to seven minutes” the toad said in a monotone voice. Daisy was glaring at the view refusing to look at anything or anyone else, Peach wanted to talk to her but was harshly rejected “Peach, just no, until we get Luigi back ok?!” Daisy snapped.

“Ok” Peach said calmly arm held up in a defensive manner she didn’t understand why her long time friend was all up in arms against her. Peach turned to Mario who at least didn’t look like he was tense in this situation “can I ask why you chose to save me first?” she ask him. Mario was for the first time in a long time stuck on what to tell her, would lying be easier? “princess I- maybe not here ill tell you later ok?” Mario replied quietly putting his hand on hers and ignoring Daisy's scoff.

 

 

Luigi slowly became conscious in this cold new reality as the slow stinging began agian, the air touching him in all the wrong ways, reminding him that he was absolutely naked in body and now, spirit. Then all follow up by him opening his eyes giveing him the cold truth that he was still in this nightmare. "Ow.." Luigi whimpers to himself as different words keept hitting him. _horrible. pure torture._   _disgusting_.

Bowser, he...It hurts so much...

Luigi forced himself to set himself up to take in everything.. That was untill his sense of smell came back to him. 

All it took was three sniffs.. He smells this awful and unrecognizable sence.. And then he gagged, feeling food from brunch trying to get out.. The feeling cause him to gag again and then the memories.. That was the last blow. He turned to his side were the gutters were and threw up right there. All those feelings, memories.. He just broke down in tears once again. His face was already swollen from the past and it felt like a thousand pins.  He closed his eyes, lay back down and curled up small tremors and and flinches here and there.

Why? Just why?

Hearing something, his eyes quiverd back open. Through his watering vision he notice a koopa shape silhouette in the doorway he jolted his head upwards in fear as his eyes cleared it was Jr how was holding a tanooki leaf and slowly walking up to him like he's an injured animal which he kind of was. 

Luigi tried to crawl backwards the pain forced him to stop. 

“Hi...” was all Jr could say as he offered the leaf to him. Luigi just glared at it like it was a trap. “One of my bothers told me that your friends are at the castle you’re- I don’t think they know that you where.. you know...” Jr was at a lost on what to say to him but he blurted out what he knew “something happened to daddy he’s too mean it- look I'm not aloud to be here he said he will hit me if he saw me with you! I’m so sorry, good luck” Jr drop the leaf and booked it out the room slamming the door behind him. Luigi was at a lost on whether or not to accept the gift Jr gave him

“ _I'm going to break you, you will become undesirable a burden to your friends and brother_ ”

Bowser words kept going though his head was this the koopas new messed up plan? He knew his friends will eventually find out, he was black out for a bit and Bowser did record the whole thing by the device suspended in the ceiling but he was in no state of mind to deal with the humiliation or pity right now so he grab the leaf, instantly putting him in a tanooki suit that covered the scars but only on his body.

Luigi slowly stood up intense pain shoot him causeing him to crash right back down. Everywhere Bowser touch him hurts like hell, physically and mentally. His face, throat, back, spine, tailbone and.. They all burned. Despite it all he staggered feeling gross and in agony with each step to his clothes now ripped up except his L cap and gathered it up he had to hide the evidence but where...? Luigi search the room frantically when he saw the gutters beneth him. He tried to stuffed his ripped up clothing in it but not before he used it as a wipe to clean his face from the blood and.. other stuff. he notice it couldn’t be a hundred percent hidden a tuffs of green where floating in the water. He just had to hope his friends wouldn’t search this room. His cap was to big to fit down there so he guess behind the throne? He held his breath around the chair like it was going to hit him and place it behind it. Now he took a few deep breaths while walking to the door he had to improvise a lie the will delay the inedible. Even he can do this simple task. However, he can’t bust out crying then they will know what’s up an-

  
“Luigi?!” he heard his name in his girlfriend's voice through the door a mixture between relief and dread fill him his time to think of a plan was over. “I’m a over her-arg!” Luigi was sent to a coughing fit, it was so bad, he cant remember when his throat was this dry.

What will they think of him?

The doors burst open revelling the two princesses and Mario. When Daisy's eye’s lay on Luigi she couldn’t help it she rushed over to him and gave him a hug. Luigi immediately yelped and roughly push her away the sudden contact reminded him of Bowser pinning him on the ground... Luigi just couldn't help it.

Daisy raised one eyebrow she was stunned she knew Luigi wasn’t the biggest fan of contact but that reaction was to over the top just for a pet peeve. Mario and Peach slowly walk up to Luigi who both took notice of this strange behaviour. “Bro, are you alright?” Mario asked suddenly realising his younger brother had a bruise cheek and bloodshot eyes something that never happened since.. Well ever.

Something bad happened to him...

Luigi as soon as he saw Peach. Immediately turned away from her.. Why was she here? Unless.. She was rescued? Wait. Was Bowser telling the truth?

"Luigi?"

Wait? did Mario just asked him something?

After Mario's question got through to him he laid his eyes on the floor and stroke his arm nervously “Oh its um... Fine, its just that Bowser um rough me up a bit you know a few punches here and..look is it ok if we go home now?” Luigi's awkrawd response didn’t fit well with Mario the pit in his stomach kept hitting him when the voice sounded like gravel.

Luigi was lying,  he can feel it yet, lying about what happened? is it worst than a few punches? 

Mario ignored his gut feeling dismiss it as being on edge with this new rescue, smiled and nodded an integration will just scare him in this what Mario assumes an already exhausting day for him.

He'll be fine after some rest right?

Daisy however had different thoughts “Then why are you in a tanooki suit and what’s the heck is wrong with your voice!?” she question her voice slightly more angry than concerned.

Luigi narrowed his eyes, turned his head and snapped back at her “Its fine!, alr-?!” Luigi wheeze out in pain. Mario came to his side and pat his back for support. 

   
“Daisy please...” Peach sighed putting a her hand on her shoulder. Daisy glared at Peach took her shoulder away and walked a few steps away from the group. Mario slowly escorted Luigi out of the room when Peach spoke “I must advise...like the toad said the balloon can only hold four people and toad has to be there he's the only one that can steer, one of us must walk home..”

  
“You guys just go on without me i'll walk home” Daisy mutter distracted by something. Peach was going to just nod and go with the brothers if she hadn’t caught on that Daisy was staring upwards something caught her eye. “Go, tell toad that I am staying with Daisy” Peach told Mario how had a mixed feelings about this one on one hand something happened to his brother. He needs ti confornt him. For whatever happened to him it was something more than a few punches he wanted his friends to help him figure out whats going on but on the other hand its been a while since there was a serious brother on brother talk it might just be what Luigi wants. Mario concluded the latter and arms on Luigi trying to ignore the flinching walked out the room. Luigi didn’t look at the princesses he knew what Daisy saw but was to drained to stop her he snuggled up in his tanooki suit giveing him some sort of comfort. Mario's half hug was helping as well even if he felt a bit uneasy.

  
“How about some mushroom soup when we get back to the castle huh?” Mario asked cheerfully as the walked down the unguarded hallway

_“don’t worry Mario will know so will rest of the mushroom kingdom”_

Luigi remember those threats Bowser made while he was...- he needed to go somewhere where no one will know what happened. He dose know one place. He bit his bottom lip and muttered “Actually Is- is it ok if we go home to Brooklyn?”

Mario raised a brow. Brooklyn?, really?, the real world? He hadn't thought about it much even though it used to be their hometown. they haven’t been there in years since they found the pipe that took them to this strange land after some time they decided to stay here, much more positive attitude and all and that where they found their sweethearts..

 They still had a house in Brooklyn.. He hopes, but all the bills where unpaid it was going to be a mess if they returned. Why would he even want to go there? Thats were all the worst things that happed to them in the past were.. But who knows? That was the past.. Huh. Weird, Mario doesn't useally go on mind tangent like this.

Well, after what Mario did today he dose kinda own him a favor after all..

“Um.... ok but not in that suit your not!” Mario tried to Joke but ended up doing an awkward chuckle he continued “we'll go to the mushroom kingdom get you fixed up then we will head..... there I guess” Luigi gave a grunt of acknowledgement but said nothing more and just stared at the other side of the wall from where his brother was.

  
They got out the castle Mario told Toad it was just them and entered the balloon. “Can I ask why the two princesses chose to stay instead of one of you guys?” Toad question uncharacteristic angry at the Mario brothers. Mario was taken back a bit and Luigi just looked out onto the uninteresting view griping on to the tanooki suit. “um.. they offered, I also think Daisy spotted something and Peach wanted to help her investigate, why are you so angry at us!?” Mario counter slightly losing his cool it had been already been a long day and this was the first time he ever seen a Toad getting angry at him. “Its dangerous for the princesses to hang around in King Koopa's territory!” Toad exclaimed. “Toad calm down.. Daisy's there she knows how to handle herself and Peach plus we didn’t see anyone in there or around the castle.” Mario reassured Toad huffed and resumed controlling the air balloon.

  
Luigi was lost in thought during the argument shame his thoughts were utterly broken between the past of the memory of the attack and the future of everyone he loved knowing how disgusting and weak he really was. He felt like he was going to cry but he holded in so only a single tear that nobody saw fell down his face.

Bowser was right.

He may of been rescued.

He didn’t feel like he been saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> power ups are very hard to explain in these sort of storys so in this canno the tanooki is only a suit that can hover and dose not heal.  
> In the original story the brothers where from Brooklyn how they got to the mushroom kingdom is up for interpretation but in later interpretations they were born and raised in the fantasy land i chose the Brooklyn route since it add a little more *realism* and potential darker story telling


	4. The disc

“Daisy, what do you see?” Peach asked Daisy who gave no response. “Daisy.. what did you see..” Peach repeated but this time it sounded more like a command than a question.

“If you just look where I’m then you’ll know!” Daisy snapped. Peach looked up along side her to see the black circle hanging on the ceiling. “Is that a recording device?” Peach slowly look back down and then an odd panel caught her eye.  
“Once again you just answer your own question, well done, proud of yourself?!” Daisy accused eyes narrowing her eyes at her, her eyes shot where Peach was looking and she sprinted practically shoving her  aside towards it. “I.. think there is something in it” Peach spoke but she wasn’t sure if it was to Daisy or to herself. Daisy kneeled at the gutter and leaned closer into it. "It stinks.." she recoiled but soon resumed holding her nose with the other hand. The water had a indescribable color to it, red? White? It looked thick aswell.. Daisy doesn’t usually show negative emotions but when she saw what was floating around inside it she never felt this in a long time. Peach was by Daisy shoulder when she shot her arm inwards and pulled out an handful torn clothes with her shaken hands. The liquid sticking on to it leaveing stings behind. The iconic colour of the cloth sent a cold stab in both of them. Daisy was now even more questions: why was Luigi clothes ripped up? Bowser doesn’t do that with his other prisoners. What is this thick stuff? droping them her sad features replaced with furious ones. “NONE OF THIS MAKE ANY DAMN SENSE, WHAT HAVE THEY DONE?!” Daisy slammed her fist, now dirty from what can hardly be called water now in the matted floor it cause more damage to her hand than the tiles after all she isn’t know for her strength, she recoiled back and rub her now bruising hands in pain. All Peach can do was watch Daisy getting lost in her emotions she had the same question of course, but she knew yelling wasn’t going to give her answer.

  
Then the sound of an open door and a knock of attention snapped Daisy and Peach out of their thoughts. Both the princesses shoot up to look at the door way which was open and standing there was Bowser's oldest adopted son, Ludwig looking a bit less confident than usual. To Peach he looked like he didn’t want to be here. Daisy jumped up and got in her battle stance but Peach stood in her way raising up her arm to hold off any unnecessary fighting. Ludwig tense up a bit worried whether he was doing the right thing or not he mouthed “I can’t walk or talk into this room” pointed at the ceiling “its the camera you see, its still-no always rolling.”  
Ludwig made frantic gestures for the girls to come out the room. Peach went along with it, if Ludwig is scared to be caught on tape by his farther then surely there is a good reason to it. She  glance at Daisy from the doorway hoping that her beef she had with her could take a break for now.  
“Alright fine!” Daisy brisk out the room she was now feeling sick on what actually went on in that room.

Ripped clothes.. Terrible smell.. He didn’t do what she thought he done right? No. That dosent make sense..

“Well you probably just gave me away so thank you for that.” Ludwig sarcastically snapped shutting the doors close. Daisy just cross her arms and rolled her eyes. Peach looked down at Ludwig noticing his stress out behaviour. “I need to tell you that daddy's troops will return about thirty minutes from now” Ludwig took out two devices from his satchel it was pretty basic it was just a metal box with a single red button and handed them to the princesses. “I spent a few hours on it secretly so It may be unstable but it should teleport you somewhere in your territory it should also self destruction within its circuit so you cant use it again so um yeah..” Peach took the device while Daisy refused . “I’m not leavening until I know what you’ve did to Luigi.” Daisy demanded her arms folded tightly.

  
The blue haired koopa shoved the device back in his satchel and then clenched his fist. “Alright two things!” He stated glaring at Daisy. “Number one neither me or my siblings didn’t do anything! How dare you fuckin accuse us that we participated in it! let along were okay with it!” He growled. Both of the princesses were taken back by the swearing. Daisy thought it was an of aggression. And Peach thought it was cry for help. His expression started to soften to the princesses surprise he was threatening to cry. “second thing is no, you really don’t want to know.” Ludwig's tears were forming, he took a few deep sniffs to try and control himself. He turned away from them embarrass to be..this. He tried to fight his emotions if his dad saw this.. Ludwig and his siblings saw what Bowser did... Horrible just horrible.

Peach had enough of Ludwig's suffering so in a attempt to ease the tension she stepped forward, went down so she was face to face with the young koopa and took him in her arms giving him a hug like a mother would. Ludwig choked a little bit in his sob and slowly hugged back. He hadn’t felt an embrace like this in a long time, and it was by a human of all things! “Shhh it is going to be okay..” Peach cooed she knew that Daisy was give her the death glare behind her back. Peach was aware why too, she was being too kind to the enemy's son but what else was she suppose to do, insult him when there’s something clearly wrong with him?, threaten him for information? even just ignoring this behaviour didn’t sit well with her at all. She pulled back putting her hands on Ludwig's shoulder and looked at him deep in his watering eyes. “Ludwig I know this is difficult but please we need to know and if you help us we- well I will help you in whatever situation your in right now, I promise.”  
Ludwig closed his eyes and turned away from them. “ I..” he trailed off thinking his plans through before giving one last calming sigh opening them and looked over his shoulder. “Alright but we don’t have long, this way.”

Ludwig lead the princesses Peach at his side and Daisy behind them along a unfamiliar hallway it had possibly the longest rug running down the hall leading to doors that were a bit spaced and they were all closed. I between the spaces were statues of Bowser looking menacing. The princesses tried not to look at them Bowser had statues before but they never looked this sinister and it creep them out.  
“Can’t you just tell us instead of leading us further in your dad’s castle?” Daisy asked suspiciously of a moment of betrayal however that's starting to die down all things considered after all Ludwig was know for inventing not acting and why would he show up and warn them about Bowser’s troops.. Ludwig gave out a grunt in acknowledgment to the question. “It's... easier doing it my way, well not easy but I was always told by my dad showing is better than telling, that was before he change...” Ludwig explained before finally reaching the end of the hall to a open door showing a spiral staircase the railings had a green vine coiled around it. The vine itself was covered in yellow spikes that looked poisonous. “Yeah... Don’t touch them.”

  
“You said he change, can you explain to me why?” they walked up the stairs awkwardly in total silence except from the steps and the eventual huffs Peach ask the question to break the quite trip but got nothing out of Ludwig “I know this is hard b-“ she felt Daisy pulling her back harshly.  
“Peach really? Just remember we’re helping Luigi here, not them.” Daisy hissed in her ear silent enough so Ludwig didn’t know what she was talking about he just knew she was talking about something. Ludwig assumed It was about Luigi he couldn’t blame Daisy for being angry, what happened to him was brutal and had gone to far.  
“You want to why dad change?” Ludwig finally spat out “honestly I wish I knew too. It was like a over night thing. It was about three days and 6 hours ago. He was off on a trip with only a handful off his troops.” They reach the top of the stairs to find another hallway. “When he returned. alone. he was different, he became more.. dominative.”  
Daisy cringed a little at that word “dominative?.. that’s not a normal word to say you could of just said controlling and we could of got it.” She commented scratching the back of her head uncomfortably.  
“I know but the word kind of fits better” Ludwig sighed “He ordered those statues you saw back there and called for inventions that were just like the ones in the Mario brother’s world.” “The knock out gas..” Peach muttered connecting the dots.

“Yes!, if.. then eventually when me or the inventor koopas ask why he became angrier punishment were more severer and rewards hardly ever happened while we worked.” He stopped by a door along the hallway. “Dad also made us create Inventions like these” he opened in inside where monitors instead of electricity there was some multicolour and tiny shapes gas around the room that can be assumed to be magic. all but one showing different areas of the castle with a digital clock that show the milliseconds by the top left corner counting up the one that wasn’t on was the largest and had a box which had a slide door and what look like a speaker was beside it.

  
“A cctv room!?” Daisy was the first to enter the room surveying around the screens. “Is that what you human’s call it?” Ludwig call out from outside the room. Peach walked in second and looked back at Ludwig who place the remaining teleport device on the ground was taking a few steps back “I need to go if there’s still a chance that Daddy doesn’t know about-“  
“stay with us..” Peach offered “If you do not want to be punish by your dad for helping us go to my kingdom and we will fix what is helping together.” Ludwig was a bit baffled with the proposition “..you mean it?” he stuttered. Peach smiled, Ludwig for once felt hope but that quickly shattered when a problem struck him “but I only made two of the devices... I could use my aircraft but what if we arrived at different times?!” he panicked. Peach did a calming hand raise “If you get there before us say this to Mario or the toad commander.” She whispered the phrase into his ear.  
Ludwig gave a affirmative nod “Despite everything dad has throw at you, you still do this? Thank you but I cant stay here I'll just head out now thanks again I wish-” “Peach! Come here!” Daisy called out Peach turned around her back facing her however she was obviously holding something. When Peach switch back to face Ludwig he wasn’t there he took advantage of the two seconds that she was distracted. She took a deep breath disappointed that Ludwig had an unresolved issue that she couldn’t hear. She picked up the dropped device and walked towards her sister her eyes widening a tad when she saw what she was holding. It was a disk with a eye sore label which read “FOR THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM” “heard your little chat there by the way.“ Daisy said venom lurching within the words. “Daisy..” Peach wished she knew what she could say her but the only outcome she saw would be more hatred. Daisy just scoffed glaring at the box with a slide door coming to the conclusion it was a player she walk towards it but not before she felt her wrist being held, cementing her in place. “Wait, I think we should take this to Mario.” Daisy shrugged “He chose to comfort Luigi I’m choosing to help him” she harshly pulled away from her and put the disc in the player.

  
The play made a warming up noise building the suspended it took a few moments before it started playing the screen was still black but a voice or voices started playing _**“D-daisy I been thinking-“**_ it was in slight static and muffled but they both knew it was Luigi’s voice. “no..” was all that Daisy could say avoiding any eye contact with her. _**“oh no why Luigi we where all counting on you”**_ the voice change but it was clear as day that was Daisy voice in that audio. “Daisy.. is this from this morning?” Peach asked Daisy looked on the ground in pure embarrassment she knew the conversation well, she knew what was going to be said next. “yeah.” She answered too tense up for being angry with Peach for asking an obvious question. **_“I th-think I’m ready”_** that was Luigi voice again. Peach tensed up. She knew what Luigi was talking about. There were rumours that Daisy was the first person he kiss... Therefor.. The fact  that the conversation was recorded honestly scared her. “must be one of the inventions Bowser also had..” she told Daisy “..no shit” Daisy replied. ** _"Tonight at my castle_**.” The recorded conversation switch back to the female voice. _**“I promise ill make sure your first time is-.”**_

  
The audio ran a screeching and distorted sound before going to complete silent. It wasn’t loud enough to properly scare them but it was obvious that the sound was but there intentionally to freak them out even a bit. The monitor sprang to life showing a- no the room where they found Luigi it was a sky view and in colour the timer on the top left corner showed It was recorded from one and a half hours ago. Luigi was there fully clothed in his default outfit his hands and legs tied by chain chomps. Luigi was looking at Bowser with pure fear. Bowser walked closer to him he purring **_“Im gonna have so much fun”_** to him.  
“Daisy, please turn it off.” Peach stutter as she saw Bowser lifting her terrified friend.

What was Bowser doing? Peach didn’t want to find out.

Daisy didn’t move so Peach moved closer to the player to her surprise Daisy stopped her by putting herself in front of the player still facing at the screen. “Daisy. Move.” Peach voice gone a little bit desperate as she saw Bowser hurting and insulting Luigi in ways that Peach thought Bowser would never do. “Please! I get what happened to Luigi now! we do not have to see it!” Peach pleaded. Daisy just turned around to confront her. “I CHOSE YOU OVER HIM, I DESERVE TO SEE THIS!” Daisy pointed at the projection now showing more explicit detail now. Peach recoiled at the yell. She knew she had to tell Daisy that Bowser probably predicated the outcome of “the game” seeing that it would be very hard for him to move castles if it was luigi being saved first but now would be worst imaginable time. “If you must but..” she handed the teleport device to her then showing her's. “I just cant stand it, I am sorry, we will discuss this when we meet again.” And just like that she press the button a strange noise emanated and she disappeared with a puff Daisy could of sworn she saw a tear on Peach's face but the teleport affect was gassy.

 _ **“W-why are you doing this?”**_ her attention was brought back to the recording. Daisy watch on in horror. Every second of the vid was worse than the last one, she felt sick and on the verge of crying when the Koopa tried to make him do something awful.. But her weegee fought back! She had hope when he dashed to the door!

But there was a reason why Luigi was still here when they found him. 

Luigi banged on the doors both he and Dasiy knew they were locked. What Luigi didn't know however was Bowser recovering from the attack and was slowing crawling behind him. Dasiy was yelling at Luigi internally to just look behind him! But that didnt stop her from hearing Luigi calling out her name and Mario's to help him.

But they never came did they? 

She gasp as Bowser threw him across the room. That must of hurt.. Dasiy still managed to hold back her tears during the whole thing untill..

**_"A bit too late for pleading now!"_ **

No... Oh god no... No!

"S-stop!" Dasiy screamed and turned away from the worst image she ever saw. Tears running down like a waterfall. she knew it was useless to yell. It was a recording. There was nothing she could of done!? Gods why did she-?! This was awful... How could this happen?! She.. Turned back to face her sweetie. To face what she done.   

but what really sent her over the edge were the screams. Luigi yelling for mercy, for this to stop. then the blood curdling scream in agony then he was force to look up in the camera his face was the worst thing that Daisy ever came across  then Luigi was ordered to cry for Mario and Daisy for rescue that never came and that did it. She fell down on her knees feeling nausea and she threw up all over the floor. but she press on and never looked away not bothering to wipe out her drool.

When it was ending Bowser told luigi that cuased a punch in her stomach and her to to sob. _ **“Remember two things for me: one no matter what you do, where you go and who you get for the rest your life I HAD YOU FIRST, the second thing is that none of this would of happened if Mario saved you first”**_   Luigi was now laying on the floor crying himself till he passed out it was fading to black along with him one last sound played, It was Bowser’s laugh the disc pooped out Its player.

Daisy got up wipe the last of her tears and took the disc and was just gazing through it lost in her emotions. She saw It all now she understood the full extent on her actions. Daisy cried for what Luigi has been through and her anger for Bowser who not only did this unspeakable thing to him, he took something that he valued and trusted with her grew- No that.. Whatever you call that is diffrent. ignore that last part.

.. It was all Bowser fault, him “changing” be damn. Daisy made a mental plan as she used the device taking the disc with her. Her plan was not up for debate she make him pay. “This is fucking war” she told herself.


	5. Home

“We’re nearly there, so I’d advise you to plan out the reason on why the princesses are absent to Toadsworth” Toad muttered. They were in the air and the argument was sort of over neither of them won it and the truth is it didn’t even matter.

" _none of this would of happend if Mario saved you first_."

A flicker of hatered started to burn in Luigi. Anger mixed with the shame of that emotion filled him. he felt light headed again he hanged his head further outside the balloon to try to hide his face and feel better but despite of the warm evening sun dawning on him when reaching the Mushroom Kingdom, the fresh air from at last leaving the dreaded Koopa kingdom where the event took place he soon accepted he’ll never feel anything good right now. He just felt more sick. While on the journey he debated on what to do when the balloon landed he could imagine there be a celebration meant for the continuation of Peach’s birthday, people, lots of people he didn’t want to explain himself or eat cake or anything much. He just wanted to be far away from Bowser, his Kingdom, his kids and everything related to him as possible this world included.

  
The Mushroom kingdom was in sight. Even from the distant Mario could tell that a crowd of toads have gathered outside the main castle. “Your brother has been very quite.” The toad rudely spat out after a long period of silence. Mario gave him a looked not an angry one or a surprise one just a look. “Excuse me!” toad shouted at Luigi's back. Luigi flinch but did nothing. “I'm talking to you!” Toad growled taking a step towards him. Mario’s looked turned more sincere, breathing gone heavier. "Have you gone deaf you useless-“

A sudden instinct took over Mario something that never happened since years ago..

Mario got between them and shoved toad violently on the floor. “DON’T SAY ANYTHING AND ESPECIALLY DONT YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HIM!, UNDERSTOOD?!” Mario screamed down at the offender who nodded his head violently. “JUst.. go back to steering!” Mario ordered not knowing his breathing getting more ragged and both of his hands were clench into fist. Toad opened his mouth but closed it he looked both surprise and scared of Mario’s uncharacteristic behaviour he quickly scrupled to his feet and did as he was told.

Mario forced himself to relax. He can’t remember when he got this violent. 

What have he done?

 Mario turned away from the toad. Attacking then shouting at a Toad-, no he deserved it.

 He convinced himself. He looked at his brother despite his back turned he could tell he was in distress no doubt for the outburst he had. He hang his head out the balloon along side his brother but Luigi quickly turned his head around so Mario couldn’t see his face. Mario frowned at his twin's response. “Luigi.. I’m sorry” Mario whispered putting his hand on Luigi’s shoulder. Luigi gave no response nothing good yet nothing bad so Mario keep his hand there

He didn’t though, he never did.

  
They finally landed. The crowds of toad started to rush forward and applauding. Banners saying “WELCOME BACK, PRINCESS!” slowly raised up and the music began playing. Mario took his hand off Luigi and jumped out the balloon which has now started to deflate. When the mob realized there wasn’t a princess here it all stopped the banners fell back down, and the music ended awkwardly. The only sounds where concerned chattered all about the same question. The mob then split apart so there was a line between them and in that line was.

“Toadsworth.” Mario greeted by tipping his cap.  
“Mr Mario, where is she?” Toadsworth asked slightly wearily. Mario felt all of the Toads eyes fell on him as Toadsworth spoke. He took a deep breath “She...they’re ok, they both volunteer to stay.” Mario answer scratching his head. He did ignore the air rider toad warning out of spite but maybe the truth will work just fine. “I.. See..” Toadsworth sighed and hummed to himself for a second then turned to the crowed “My friends, I'll resume charge until our princess comes back. So I say! Where has the music gone?!” like someone who flipped a switch the tense atmosphere completely change into a party. The toads except the oldest one went spaced out and danced. Toadsworth shook Mario’s hand in a welcoming manner. “Always glad to see your okay.” Toadsworth complemented. “But I’ll say..” Toadsworth began pointing with his stick behind Mario “Is he quite alright?” Mario looked down. He knew exactly who he was pointing too. “no..” Mario said not looking in Toadsworth eyes. “Well sorry to hear that. Professor Egad is here In the castle when he heard about the kidnapping he really wanted to speak to you two, him especially.” Toadsworth explained. Mario gave a grunt of acknowledgment then walked back to the balloon where Luigi was at. Then stopped he could call out for his attention but there was a reason why he was hiding his face. He knew Luigi would hate this..

  
Luigi knew where he was the whole time, he heard the conversation but he never had the urge to face anyone or move. He heard the balloon toad deflating the craft.. muttering insults about him and stomped off somewhere within the crowd. Suddenly he felt himself being turned round on the spot ,two hands holding him heavily on the shoulder before he could do anything Mario got a look at his face, his tear stained face. Luigi jolted his head away from Mario pushing him away slightly. Mario felt a phantom punching in his stomach. The ghostly pale skin, red eyes, wet lines going everywhere and he could of sworn there was a little bit of blood on his brother’s forehead but his eyes could be playing a cruel trick on him. it was just a second but it was enough.  
“Don’t do that.” Luigi said his voice was still raw and weak.  
“... Where getting you something to drink.. and eat.” Mario whipped his head to Toadsworth.  
“Yes, yes we got mushrooms soup waiting for you both, that will do a fine job for that, this way please.” He called over the music and headed to the main castle area. Luigi finally turned around but still keeped his head down. “I want to go home to Brooklyn.” Luigi voice gave Mario goose bumps. “I.. Fine but we first eat, talk to Egad, get cleaned up at our home here in this world then we can-“  
“not hungry.”  
“did you eat or drink anything today?”  
“can we skip dinner?.”  
“not an answer, Luigi”  
“...”  
“..Fine, but we need to at least speak to Egad.”  
“...fine”

“Luigi and Mario! Good too see you lads!” Egad and the Brothers sat around the same hallway they where in this morning. However the decorations where now taken down. The Lights where giving off light instead of sun which has disappeared in the horizon. Mario was slowly eating his soup distracted as Luigi was hissing in pain as he was sitting down even when wearing a big furry suit and hardly touching his spoon let alone eating the food. Egad notice it to however he never bought it up.

“Anyhow, unfortunately I have some disturbing news.” He put three small black cubes that each had 6 holes in it, something that looked like a egg and a mini metal detector looking device on the table. “This.” The professor began putting his hand on the bigger device sharply. “Is my one my recent inventions, “The Electronic Finder” or T.E.F for short.” Egad caught Mario eye when he gave a chuckle. “Oh I’m sorry do _you_ have a better name?” Egad ask with a mix of sarcasm. “Well how about.. “The Electronic Detector” I mean T.E.D sounds better ,no?” Mario joked hoping Luigi would at lest get a chuckle. No response as usual.. “Well.. THATS NOT MY POINT, anyhow..” Egad flipped a switch on it and buzzed to life it was quite but Mario could hear it. Luigi either didn’t or chose not to be involved in this. Egad pointed it to the cubes all of a sudden the noise T.E.D barely made turned high and mighty causing Mario and even Luigi to hold their ears. Egad swiftly switch it off “Whoops sorry chums! It was up on the chandelier and I am sort of deaf.” Mario, slightly annoyed about everything that happened today: The ruined birthday, something serious happened to his brother, the rude toad, and now his ears are ringing. He gave a forced smile “and the other gadgets?” Mario urge.

Egad nodded “getting there, so when I got a call that the whole Kingdom got “knock out” and you..”

  
The older man pointed to the youngest. Luigi at long last looked up. Mario was right. Luigi is bleeding the blood travelled down to his nose. Mario was quick to act. He literally jumped out and ran to the bathroom. Egad  asked Luigi if he knew he was bleeding from the forehead. Luigi just closed his eyes hoping somehow it would sent him to sleep. Within minutes he came back with toilet paper lifted the tanooki hood and dap gently on his face. Luigi felt a sobbed coming.

 ** _“_** _So weak_ ”

Bowser was right yet again.

Peach wouldn’t act like him if this happened to her. Then a dreadful wave hit him.

Mario chose her over him.

Like drop of a hat his mood swapped.He snapped opened his eyes and filled with angered pushed Mario away who fell backwards into the chair. “Oof! What the hell Luigi!” Mario snapped a combination of hate and hurt filling him.

“I don’t want to be here a second longer! Take me to Brooklyn!” Luigi stood up towering over Mario. Mario and Egad paused in shock of the last few seconds..

Was he haveing a meltdown?

When nothing was said he turned and paced out when he felt a hand shooting out and like cement was pinning in place “This is to help you!” Mario spoke calming himself. “I still care for you Lu-“ “OH YOU DO?!” Luigi pulled his hand away and continued walking out the room. When he reach the end of the room his feelings where too much for him to handle he feel on his knees. Shaking he looked back at the brother he thought would take care of him. “IF YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT ME THEN.” He took a deep breath tears threatening to fall.

“WHY DIDNT YOU SAVE ME?!"


	6. Notes

Mario paused. He never felt so guilty about this whole situation until now. Frozen in place his mind thought of thousands of explanation and excuses went past he wanted to pick the one that was believable and give his twin the most comfort.

Seconds went by before Egad spoke up. “Luigi, please explain you are-“ Luigi shoot his glare at him as if it were an insult “No!-No, I wasn’t he-he-!” Luigi broke into another meltdown like the one he had when he woke up. Curling himself up, putting his head closer to his knees only muffled coughs and chocks came out.  
Luigi cursed himself for this. On one hand, the outburst took a bit of weight off him but on the other he is grown man having this tantrum was pathetic. Just pushed yelled and blamed his brother on all of this. It was Bowser's fault he was like this..right?  
“Dear.. Lad what happened over there?” Egad asked totally lost on Luigi's behavior. after no answer he waddled over and put his hand on Mario’s shoulder giving it a firm grasp. “Its worst than I thought.. I suggest you take him to the wards then.. Then do what he wants.” Egad patted his shoulder. “Ill speak to you both individually later-.”  
Mario cautiously walked to his brother who then looked up. “I-can’t go there, please” Luigi pleaded. He knew his time of hiding was coming to a close. He had nothing underneath his suit. How can he explain his scars, his cuts and the part where Bowser hurt him the most? He just wanted to disappear and not deal with anything right now.

“Luigi.. what happened to you?” Mario asked forgetting that Luigi pushed him. Mario  cringe inside when Luigi just held himself more. “Ok, ok how about this? I'll get a nurse to look at you privately, then.. I’ll tell you everything that went on my end?” Mario hesitantly offered. Luigi breathing softened “I.. Don’t have to tell you what I went through?”

“If you don’t want to, then no. I would like to hear but it’s your choice in the end.” Mario finished grabbing and standing Luigi up but halfway through Luigi pulled away from Mario’s hands and walked to the wards taking deep breaths to himself.  
Before Mario could do anything Egad stopped him.

“now, lad I know you like to keep your promises but, I NEED to know so I can-.” Mario shook his head. “ Im keeping my promise.” Mario attempted to catch up with Luigi but was foiled again by Egad. “Youngster, please strange things are happening, him and ..preach?” “Peach” Mario corrected. “no thanks anyway, they been in the middle of it, I heard she's on the way back but how knows, it might be too late.” Mario was taken a back but the gave a little hum. “Did Toadsworth tell you? He dose like to NOT keep the princesses information a secret.” Egad chuckle too. “Yeah I won’t be too surprised if some of your mishaps where all from him spilling the beans in front of a Koopa!....so..”

“I’ll think about it.” Mario finished. Egad stepped aside. “Excellent, now if your heading to a different world I suggest to take something so I can communicate with you if an emergency pops up, the game boy horror will do.” Mario gave a nod before speed walking out. Leaving Egad to prepare for the future confrontation.  
When Mario caught up with Luigi he spoke . “never should of shouted at you.” Luigi snapped quite quickly with no hint of emotion behind it. Mario guessed the reason was that his throat was still sore even now since he yelled at him. “Its.. Ok.” Said Mario not a hundred percent sure how to handle that statement. Mario can’t remembered when Luigi was like this. Except this one time.

  
_It was in middle school, Mario was in a different class so he was going to meet Luigi at the lockers at lunch or break times. Held five minutes back he manage to get out the class with his classic “oh but I had a meeting” trick. On the way to the play ground however he notice a small crowed of children all watching something. Some looked worried hush whisper and shaking of heads others looked like there were watching a comedy sneering and giggling away. When he got closer a girl from the crowd and knew him saw Mario she quickly whispered to her friends. Her friends took a quick glance at him then passed the message around to their own friends. Soon the crowd stared and split to make a walkway and a view for Mario. Mario now felt on edge but walked through the gap knowing it was meant for him. It was Luigi. Bruised. Crying. A sock was shoved in his mouth tears staining it. There was also something marking his forehead.. One boy was holding him down and the other was insulting him. He knew those two boys they tried to pick on him yesterday for having a weird voice and accent but Mario was confident and stood up too them but now- “W-Weegee?!” Mario called out hardly believing what he was seeing. Anger started to boil up. When Luigi head focus on his nickname being called out seeing it was Mario he quickly look away in embarrassment but it was enough for Mario to get a view on what was on his forehead. “Filthy Italian.” It happened so fast when Mario finally focus on what he was doing... He kind of already did it. His hands where sore and red, and two boy where laying on the ground in pain. Luigi spat the sock out which now Mario notice was covered in soil and compost but still stayed there. Before Mario could help Luigi they where all taken away in different directions by teachers. The teachers got there two minutes late. The crowd disbanded. The bullies only got a weeks suspension but Mario gave a stronger message to them. Mario was separate from Luigi from the rest of the day and sent to the principle's office. “Now Mario..” the principal began standing and gazing out the window. Mario was sitting in a cheaper chair compered to the principal high-end office one looked at floor he was done acting like he was listening for today. “I understand it was the heat of the moment and is your brother and you care for him.. however.” He sat down on his chair. “look at me.” Mario begrudgingly obeyed. “There be times in your life where you can think, it won’t be in the heat of the moment. So lets say if you were out three more minutes too late? Would you still attack the boys? Your brother will still be in pain. All you gained is hurting two people and your hands?. ” Mario didn’t answer. “Your still young, your not suppose to learn this yet but your actions can do more harm then good even when you think otherwise.. Head home now.” With that the Principal dismiss him. Leaving the office, Mario found Luigi holding an ice pack which looked more like water against his bruised but now clean forehead waiting for him. “What did the principal say?” Luigi asked still fragile from the ordeal. Mario planned on the answer while he was in the office. “Pffft I don’t know kinda didn’t pay attention, something about listening to your heart?, anyway ready to go?” “Yeah.” Luigi whimpered dropping the used pack on the floor. Heading home Mario move beside him. “Alright?” Luigi slowed down hiding his emotions from his twin. Mario moved in front of him. “Weegee, are you ok?” he manage to asked. Luigi stopped and began shaking “..No I’m not! They jumped on me! Insulted me in front of the whole school! In front of you! I feel so humiliated!” he suddenly felt a awkward pat from his brother. He laughed quietly at his brother’s attempt of comfort. “t-thank you,..” after a few seconds Mario stopped. “Just remember, we where born here, we are growing up here and we'll always be Brooklyners.... Wait that’s a thing right? ” Mario asked with a sarcastic tone. Luigi laugh along then returned to silence. That’s when he clawed at his own arm. “It wasn’t just that. While they were.. They said they tried you first but you where better.. You always are.” Mario sighed slapping Luigi's hand away from the arm he was scratching. “Since when?” Luigi was confused by the question. “since.. Always?” Mario shook his head chuckling slightly “who ever told you that or is thinking that is dumb, unless it was you who told yourself that then your just wrong but not- you know” Mario tried to put together the words of encouragement. “W-well if you say so.” Luigi rubbed the b_ ack _of his neck for a few secs but then smiled. Mario laughed “I know so, now how about we forget about today and go home? I heard we were having spaghetti and meatballs!” our favourite!.. Or mine!" Luigi couldn’t help but Playfully roll his eyes. “Sounds good._ ”

Gee, what a memory, Mario even blinked a few times, surprised that he remembered and relived it in his mind just now. It just reminded him of his past over protection and being unnaturaly violent. He wonders if Luigi forgot about that day too, he should, no use thinking about it now.

Mario rubbed his eyes at the last thought, he really should take his own advice.

  
“Toad Nurses, can one of you please help us?” Mario asked politely. Truth be told the Mario brothers forgot there was a hospital ward maybe its because nobody was harmed enough to need this much attention. There where only two nurses in the room both toadettes one was pink the other purple who where playing cards on the table looked up. “Oh I heard about your brother's odd behaviour from Toadsworth, yes tell him to sit over there I’ll be juuuusssstttt a sec.” The purple toadette spoke like a child would if they were told to do a choir pointing at a bed while still invested in their card game. Luigi sat on the end of the bed recoiling slightly in pain before putting his whole weight on it again. Mario once again took note of it but so far it seemed the purple toadette didn’t seem interested in it. While the other one bit her lip slightly but still stayed quite. Mario was now considering if he should be the one to look at Luigi but no. Luigi been through enough today and that will just make him uncomfortable. “Hi, so I’m going to our house near the kingdom, get things.. come back then we’ll head off to Brooklyn?” Luigi had a blank face for a bit. Letting the question sit in. He nodded then just looked away.

  
Mario's erring was far from a peaceful one. scenarios hunted his mind. What exactly happened? Surely the worst thing that went on during Luigi's captivity was that he might of been rough up? the bleeding forehead was obvious. Then again his behaviour change he became quite..too quite then all of a sudden he pushed him then- wait dose Koopa hit hard enough that Luigi would be bleeding?" _“WHY DIDN’T YOU SAVE ME?!”_ his voice of desperation and anger keeps echoing in Mario's mind. Did Luigi know? No, not exactly. He wouldn’t even ask if that was the case. He knew about “the game”, but Peach didn’t! The first thing wrong about today was Mario didn’t see Bowser and he could tell he was up to something. As soon as he woke up to Luigi and Peach gone its just that the method of the attack was messed up. The game explain who ever they saved last wasn’t going to exactly saved. Why did Luigi know and not her? Did Bowser predict his choice before he was even given it?!

  
When he reach the door to their house Mario raised his hand to open it he realized he was shaking slightly. That just dosent happen to him. He ignored his shakeing. Gripping the knop he stuffed all his thoughts and his regrets inside him.

  
Its not like he had much of a choice anyway.

  
Entering his house his focus was snapped to the sudden ghost dog barking, running up and jumping on him. “Polter! Hiya~” Mario got on one knee and playfully ruffle his head. Polter gave a approving lick to the plumber. Trying to look behind Mario and realizing that Luigi wasn’t there tilted his head. “No, he’s not here, in fact him and I are going to Brooklyn, the place we were born!” Mario explained trying to sound enthusiastic. The dog went through Mario (part ghost of course.) to the outside and looking at him and wagging it’s tail. “Hi boy, people in Brooklyn don’t believe let alone see umm your kind? Its probably best if you stay here.” Mario said Polter sent his tail right down bummed out that he cant see his owner that he loves he gave out a little wimp but ultimately then turned into the house to jump and lay on Luigi’s sofa falling asleep. Mario close the door behind him and his mind started to work on what they needed  
He took out a red and a green backpack and unzip both of them.: One fresh pair of the same denim overalls and colour coded tops each, pyjamas! Mario assumed Luigi wanted to stay overnight.. Come to think of it how long dose Luigi want to stay for? That being said dose their flat still exist? They just disappeared from Brooklyn for years now, what’s going to happen when they come back? No, Mario will cross the bridge when he comes to it. Mario explored his bottom draw and at the very end corner was their wallets, not the ones that had coins but the one that had both their credit and debit cards. Must of been there when they moved in here years ago. Wiping the dust off them both he already knew this but he took them out and check the expired date. All useless he threw them in the bin and scanned the wallets. He found thirty dollars in his one while Luigi's had twenty. Shoving the money into his backpack pocket. He found the game boy horror on Luigi’s bedside table. A quick flip of its switch told Mario it was still on good battery. He felt a creek under his feet and remembered the flimsy floorboards that lead to Luigi’s secret room and diary. He used to look through it when Luigi wasn’t around. Guilty at first but the curiosity about his brother thoughts that he didn’t share with anyone washed it all away. It was always mundane however nothing that raised concerned. If he brought the not-to-secretive diary his brother would know he be reading it for good knows how long breaking more trust. Then again writing his thoughts down might just what he'll need right now.. Mario decided against it, Luigi could always get it himself.

  
The purple toadette finally got up and confronted Luigi closing the curtains around them. “Suit off” she asked slightly disinterested which was odd for a toadette.

Luigi stared shocked at her and once again found himself uneasy. “I- okay just a..” Luigi was trying too keep calm as he was removing the suit. He found himself hesitating again and the toadette was having none of it. “JUST TAKE OFF THE DA-“ “Miss please!” the other voice revealed herself as the pink toadette as she entered the closed off area. “can’t you see hes been through something? Want me to take over?” The purple one slapped her hand onto her forehead and growled. “If you can put up with him, knock your self out, how dose his friends do it?” with that insult cutting into Luigi she stormed out. “I’m so sorry about her, that came out of nowhere.” She apologised. Luigi nodded, shrugged and pretending that her words didn’t bother him. “Just take a deep breath and remove the suit.” One moment at a time he at last remove the suit. Automatically he quickly covered both of his privates. All in that moment however the cuts and bruises from his skin started to burn slowly. Luigi kept his eyes on anything but his own body. He knew it wasn’t going to be a pretty sight and he just wasn’t ready to face it. The toadette face fell taking out her pad and pen she wrote some things down. “.. You can keep your hands there.” She applied pressure to his skin. “scale from one to ten how’s the pain?” she asked felling his forehead which had the cut. “f-four” Luigi answered. when it came to his back the claw marks had stop bleeding though his back was almost painted red. Luigi lent away from her touch. “S-six or seven..” , checking his throat which was bright red “Two.” Lastly his cheek. "Three." Luigi answered. Toadette was at a pure lost, she never seen wounds like this before but maybe now she can relax now since its all ov- the nurse caught something. Was that dried up blood between his legs? “...Stand up and remove your hands.” Luigi bit his side of his cheek. Shooting his hands at the sides he turned his head away and close his eyes from the nurse’s petrified face. That’s when a shot of not just pain but a two second memory hit him when the toadette simply brushed his front privates. “TEN!” he snapped taking a step backwards and hitting the bed. “Turn round.” Luigi shook his head he could tell what was about to happen. “Please I won’t touch you this time.” With no escape built in his mind he turned to face the bed. The nurse finished all her notes and checking if Luigi was looking put them in a folder for later planning. Turning her attention back to Luigi she asked a question she already knew the answer to but needed one last conformation. “...Did he?” Luigi could do nothing more then nod.

  
Returning back to the ward in the kingdom. Mario holding his backpack over his shoulders and handling Luigi’s one was stopped at the entrance by the pink toadette. “S-sir?” the nurse was hold a big brown envelop. “Is something the matter?” Mario asked when the envelop was handed too him. “This is report my bos- I made, My boss has another copie, I know it’s a patient confidentiality but It’s too important..” Mario was about too open the report when he stopped himself. “Can you bring it to Egad, please?” Mario asked handing it back to her. She slowly took hold of it and was baffled. “B-but don’t you want to know?” she question starting to walk on. “not this way.” Mario answered heading into the room.  
Walking in he froze to see Luigi now just dressed in a baggy, ugly gown. Sitting on the middle of the bed just blankly staring onto the ground.  
Mario trying not to startle him coughed. Luigi turned his head to see Mario presenting the usual outfit. A flash in mind of the last time he wore the outfit, before it was ripped off. Luigi gulped. Slowly reaching and snatching the pile before closing the curtains around him.  
Looking around for Luigi's old outfit which should of been worn under the suit he saw the leaf from the tanooki suit lay on the side table along with tissues and different types of mushrooms labelled: “Take this with you.” He immediately opened his bag and sided the contents into it.  
“M-Mario can I know now?” Luigi spoke out of nowhere giving Mario a little jump. “What went on me and Daisy's end?” Mario swiftly took out the note he had all day. It was severely ruffled from him reading it over and over again. Being careful he put his arm through the curtains and making sure his head wasn’t. Luigi took the letter and skimmed It over.

  
_“So, is this what you do when you have to save Peach?” Daisy asked from behind him. When she saw Mario shake his head she laughed. “Good cause this is boring!” Mario and Daisy left the Kingdom immediately after they both woken up from the gas attack. To Mario's surprise there were no: Goombas, Koopas or any of Bowser's minions to stomp on. “I mean I kind of like it, its a nice break for me to..” He stopped as soon as he felt something in pocket that only Mario notice now since he was running. Daisy ran right into him. “ouch!, what’s the hold up?” she demanded. “Okay, that’s new..” Mario said to himself as he took out a piece of paper that had the Bowser logo from his pocket. “That’s odd, I didn’t have this this morning.” Mario explained. “Maybe Bowser planted that on you when we were asleep, I don’t know.” Daisy said not at all fazed. Mario sighed and read it out loud:_  
_“To the mushroom loser aka Mario: I, Bowser finally realized how repetitive this was all getting so I decided to play a game. The rules are so simple I’m sure even you will understand. I sent my prisoners to different castles you just simply chose where to go and who to save first. Peach is in the castle in the north-west of my land where as greenie is at the one in the north-east. But be warned, the one you’ll save last will not exactly be saved.. P.s: don’t cheat, I’ll know if you are going to play fair or not.”_  
_Mario looked up from the note to see Daisy who had the same looked as Mario’s. “What do we do?” She asked._

“Then you picked Peach?” Luigi asked slightly confused when he was done reading. “W-ell if by picked you mean flipping a coin then..” Mario must of surprised Luigi cause his silhouette abruptly stood up. “wait. Really?” Luigi asked. That makes no sense Bowser said he knew who Mario will save- wait? Luigi's actually believing that.. Monster over his brother? No! He's such an idiot! He's going to believe and side Mario no matter what. He opened the curtains. Except from his cap Luigi was back in his usual outfit. “Yeah!” Mario exclaimed quickly fumbling at his pockets to find a coin. “See?” Mario asked presenting the coin to Luigi. Luigi for the first time since the rescue gave a small maybe even a fake smile. He was still not okay but if Mario didn’t have much of a choice and just flipped a coin on it there was no reason to get angry at him about it.

Ignoring the question: why was Mario having trouble looking for the coin, should he of known where it was? And what the purple toadette said to him. He took the green backpack from Mario and flew it over his back. “Brooklyn?” Luigi asked. “Brooklyn.” Mario replied. Leavening the hospital and soon the Kingdom.

  
Unbeknownst to the Mario brothers, in the bathroom next door was the purple toadette who was eavesdropping the entire time. After the brothers left she walked back into the room and headed for the bed sticking her hand under the mattress she found what she was looking for. A phone like device. Pressing and holding a button she spoke into it.

“This Is number four speaking... You where right as always, he lied.”


	7. Brooklyn

_3 days before Peach's birthday, the Mario brothers house: Luigi woke up to a cluttering sound from the other room. He turned to see a empty bed beside him. Then he looked down to the end  of his bed to Polter still sound asleep._ _He checked his alarm. “Mario?” Luigi called out trying to not wake up his dog who was sleeping at the end of his bed._  
_“...Yeah?” he heard the faint sound from the other side. Luigi got himself up. Tired and groggy he was going to find it easier to walk to Mario rather than have a shouting conversation. He dragged himself to the kitchen/sitting room to his surprise Mario didn’t turn any lights on so he let his hands guide him. When he entered the room he flipped the switch to find him on the other side of the room, in his iconic outfit and eating breakfast fast with a cup of coffee by his side. Mario looked at Luigi like he was caught doing something illegal._

  
_“Mario, Its five in the morning..” Luigi yawned rubbing his forehead in annoyance. “why are you having breakfast now?_  
_“Why not?” Mario answered with a smirk finishing off his plate._  
_“Because. Its. Five. Am. Mario.” Luigi rebuttal. Crossing his arms. He sighed “what’s going on? Why are you dressed?”_

  
_“Well, glad you asked!..” Mario smiled yet his eyes were darting over the place to find a excuse._

 _“......Why not?” Luigi glared at Mario he wasn’t going to go round in circles._  
_“alright..” Mario stood up taking the cup with him. “Toadsworth asked me to meet him.. Alone.” Mario drank the last drop of coffee and took the dishes to the sink._

 _Luigi Tired and annoyed state was replaced with a worried but still slightly frustrated one. “is everything ok with him?” why is it just you? Why dose it have to be FIVE IN THE MORNING?” he asked. Groaning._  
_Mario laughed. “I was just like you when he gave me the heads up last night.” Mario trotted towards the door leading outside. “He even told me to not tell or let you know..” Mario turned to Luigi biting his lip for a bit._  
_“Don’t worry bro, I won’t tell.” Luigi put his hand to the chest as a 'I promise' gesture. . “It’s pretty dark out there you have a light source?” Luigi added. Mario nodded and took out a fire flower._

  
_“Thanks Weegee, sorry for waking you up. When I come back ill try and not do it again. I should be back in an hour or less.” Mario gripped on the flowers which transform him into Fire Mario and left. Luigi turned to the basin and shrugged when Mario never actually washed his dishes. Well he was awake now._

  
_Mario walked to the location he was told to. Using his fire hand as a torch, he speed walk looking behind him constantly to make sure Luigi or anyone wasn’t following him. The only other light source was the half moon shining over head. When he got into the forest with the bare trees surrounding him he guessed it was a suitable spot, I mean who would want to go here?_

  
_He meet up with Toadsworth. “Master Mario.” He greeted. His voice reeked with tiredness. “You called me?” Mario asked. Toadsworth eyes narrowed. “no, I didn’t, I just decided to take a walk in this woods in the early hours in the morning.”_  
_“Right I guess I deserved that.” Mario apologize. “Well, what’s wrong?”_

 _Toadsworth sat on a stump and gestured to Mario to sit to the one in front of him._  
_“Now as you know it’s going to be the Princess's birthday in three days..” Mario nodded of course he knows he didn’t need to be told this._

_“Good, well there have been rumours that you are going tooo" the elder stretch his words and doing some sort of 'here, here' gesture hopeing that Mario would finish the sentience but the plumber just looked at him like he was ill. Oh stuff it._

_"propose to her?” Toadsworth bluntly finished feeling like a idiot for dragging it out._

  
_Mario dropped his jaw. “I- yeah I am planning to, how did you know?” Toadsworth leaned in. “Well a famous hero buys a ring form a jewellers. This hero only has one girlfriend and they been together for years..” Mario fidgeted uncomfortably. Him and Peach have been together for years he knew he’ll never meet anyone like her again so he decided to ask her hand in marriage on her birthday. He didn’t want Toadsworth to know he was like the farther figure to her what if-_

  
_To his surprise Toadsworth just laughed. “Your face makes me a old toad laugh, don’t beat yourself over it nobody else deserves her hand more than you.”_  
_Mario sighed with relief. That is until Toadsworth got up and sat beside him. “However, your not just going to marry her but your going to rule beside her. Now I know that’s not the reason your going to marry her. I do believe you love her but that’s not the point. The main reason I brought you out here alone is well a few toads still have doubts about your loyalty.”_  
_Mario looked down. “well that’s ok for them to think that..” Toadsworth hummed in agreement._

_“I just want to make sure you’re ready to protect not only her but the whole kingdom, above all else.”_

  
_“Of course.” Mario answered in a flash. Toadsworth smiled happy that he responded without hesitation. “Then.” The toad stood up. ”As you were.”_  
_When Mario was beginning to leave he saw that Toadsworth wasn’t moving. “I now actually would like a walk in the woods now, I am awake after all.”  Mario slowly left uncomfortably. Huh. That was weird._

 

_Toadsworth sighed._

  
_“Hope your happy.”_

  
_And with those words a boo much more unhappier then normal appeared. “I think he'll be.” The boo spat causing the elder to flinch. Toadsworth glared up at the boo. “What ever Bowser is planning, Mario will stop him.” Toadsworth explained. The boo closed his eyes. “I-I hope he dose.”_

  
_“...Pardon?” Toadsworth asked he must be going deaf a boo rooting for Mario? The boo snap his eyes open and scowled. “Its nothing, your free to go as long as you don’t tell anyone!” before Toadsworth could say anything it vanished into thin air leavening the toad in the night to fear on what is to come._

  
_Mario tip toed into his house thinking about what he just said to Toadsworth and feeling uneasy about it. He felt someone is up to something. While he opened the door to the bedroom he just stared at his brother who was awake, looking up from his book with his bedside lamp on. The dog was still asleep. “I thought you were complaining about being woken up.” Mario said as he extracted the fire flower out of himself. “I was worried, I was going to look for you in twenty minutes if you never came back.” Luigi answered putting his book away. Mario removed his overalls, put the flower aside and climbed into his own bed. “..That’s kind of you. thanks.” Mario answered a little coldly than usual. “Is something wrong, what happened with Toadsworth?” Luigi asked turning off his lamp._

 _“Pfff he mistook a small spider he found for a threat.” Mario yawned casually. Luigi chuckled. “yeah, that’s something that I wouldn’t anyone but you to know, I won’t say anything. Goodnight Mario.”_  
_“Y-yeah you too.”_

  
“This way!... I think.” The pair went through the pipe to the sewers of Brooklyn. “Been a while, hasn’t it? And mama mia, it stinks! Good thing there’s lights here! ” Mario keep trying and trying to get something out of him but he just keep answering with nods and “mms” it was frustrating yet concerning, except from the small smile earlier he was still miserable as ever. He guessed the lie can only help so much.  
“Can’t wait to get out of the sewers, I’m now beginning to get excited for Brooklyn!” Mario exclaimed.. Well i mean all the bad experience he and Luigi had in Brooklyn is in the past and who knows, he might be a little  bit interested on what has changed. “what do you want to do when we get there?”  
“Tired.” Luigi shrugged off. He thought that leaving the “fantasy lands” will make him feel better seeing as it was like a safeguard against Bowser. Yet of course he didn’t feel anything. Still felt sore and disgusting. Every step felt like he was going through fire. He needed proper sleep to escape himself for at lest a few hours.  
“Aaaa a good power nap? Then?” Mario pressed. Silence. Mario decided to let the topic go and focus on the problem they were about face. “We been gone for years, now as far as I am aware we never interacted with anyone. but we should still lay low for a while.”  
“Is that the exit?” Luigi asked holding on to a rusty ladder. Slightly creaking from the pressure Luigi quickly withdrew his hand an look at Mario for his conformation. “Stay down here Luigi, ill check.” With that despite the awful sounds Mario pulled Luigi aside and wasted no time speeding up the ladder and opening the seal.

  
Luckily it was in a deserted junk yard, nobody would visit here. At first Mario choke on the sudden smell of petrol and gasoline but seeing the city for the first time in years completely sent Mario in awe. It was now night-time and it became almost a light show from buildings all shapes in sizes. a lot of things change in their absence new buildings were there and some from his memory disappeared the tall building that was his flat included. “all right!” Mario called down. Within 30 seconds Luigi was up but not before he heard a small tumble then him cursing. “everything ok?” Mario asked. “som- yeah I'm fine.” Luigi said as he surface. As Mario anticipated he didn’t seem as excited in fact he began panicking.

  
“Our home, Its gone!” Before he could go on Mario put his hand over his mouth. Mario keep his hand there for a few seconds thinking on how much fragile Luigi is now. He was so much more confident in the last three weeks. What went down in the last 12 hours took him down then some. If Mario was honest he wish Luigi spilled the beans soon. his silent suffering was unintentionally hurting him too and he hates being hurt.  
“Luigi, calm down. We’ll get spotted! .. We'll find a motel for the night.” Mario hissed. He removed his hand and Luigi took a deep breath before nodding still stressing out. “keep your head down and follow me.”

They soon found a motel, on the outskirts. Definitely not for tourist to vist not very well lit. Had two floors and a side building assuming that was some kind of reception. Mario held Luigi hand tighter. He was about to talk to a person who was in a world that didn't know or care about him.

  
“Um, yes hi do you have a spare room?” They were at some motel it wasn’t fancy or in the centre of the city. It will do, it will probably be affordable as well. Mario walked up to the receptionist. She look at them both. “Yes and no, It was really made for one.” She explained. “How much?” Mario asked as he was taking the money out his bag. “twenty for twenty four hours or forty for three days.” She answered. Mario paused. He can afford three days but what of the kingdom he swore to protect? A lot can happen, Bowser can strike at any moment. Mario took out the 50. Better to have a few extra days for Luigi plus he dose have the gb horror. “Here. Can I have a tenner back?”

  
Grey was the best way to describe the room. The carpet was way past its prime. There was a window with mismatched blinds looking out you had a not so pleasant view of a wall and a forgotten, overflown bin. The bed was.. Passible from the looks of it properly won’t be like laying on a cloud. Still be comfier than that recliner siting in front of the tv which appeared to have a coin slot.. Now the receptionist giving him a 10 in coins makes sense. There was a on suit bathroom but Mario had a feeling it won’t be much better. The 'kitchen' was a joke it had a mini fridge, one counter with nothing on it and a microwave, that’s it. To its credit it dose have wardrobe.. With two whole coat hangers!  
“Mama mia..” were the only words that came out of Mario’s mouth. For the next two minutes they unpacked in silence. Mario took out the gb horror and placed it on the counter. Luigi took out his pair of pyjamas and headed for the shower.

  
“L-Luigi! Your bleeding!” Luigi flinch. A cut from his upper back had opened itself back up leavening a small red stain on his green shirt when he slipped on the ladder and something from his bag scratch it. Luigi plan was to go in the bathroom and close the door behind him (hopefully locking it if it had a lock) then to wash it off before Mario could know. “nothing.” Luigi said. Mario stood up and even though he couldn’t see it he reached a arm out. “Luigi, this cant go on, please just tell me! I’ll help you..” Luigi took another step towards the door shaking his head.  
“Luigi! Don’t ignore me!”

  
And another one.

  
“Luigi!” Mario was getting angry he didn’t want Luigi to know he was the cause of it.

  
Another one. Mario failed.

  
“Do you always have to make everything twice as difficult!?”  
Luigi turned to Mario wide eyed, mouth open in shock. Mario’s glare fell apart as Luigi’s tears starting to form. Luigi ran and slammed the door shut.  
Mario realized what he just said. “wait!” Mario went to the door trying to open it. “I didn’t mean-I’m sorry!” he banged the fist on the door repeatedly. Why did he say that? Mario knew he was getting frustrated by Luigi's lack of communication but that was uncalled for.

  
The game boy horror rang.

  
Luigi stared at the mirror in front of him. Muting any apologizes Mario was making. Mario told the truth. _'you will become a undesirable burden_ ' a tortured man was staring right back at him. ..Was Bowser right?.. Maybe he already was even before the act? He.. He might be right..

Luigi held back his meltdown as he pulled back the front of his hair. The cut on his head had at last stopped bleeding and thanks to the toad nurse Its now closed up. He trace his once purple cheek which dimmed a little. It burned a little but it will pass. Luigi missed his game boy horror ringing as he scanned the bathroom. The mirror was facing directly at the shower. It had no curtains. Luigi had to look where he was going and washing. Great, just great.  
He needed to go to the toilet. Taking his clothes off he sat on the toilet and attempted to do his business. “Ah! fu-“ pain course through his veins as the poo went past his rectum yet it came out easy. Too easy. The nurse never check his inside properly. He wished he let her. He’ll just have to hope that the pain, this pain anyway will be temporary.  
“YOU OK?” that was Mario’s voice. This time it wasn’t at the door. It was farther away perhaps the kitchen? For some reason as well even though Mario finally admitted he was a burden his voice was full of concern. Why?

  
“I’m fine!” Luigi snapped. He wasn’t going to drag Mario into this mess. As he got up and froze. There was blood. Luigi felt dizzy again when soreness of his throat was replaced by the disgusting taste of Bowser’s. he immediately flush and bolted to the sink to throw up. If he had eaten recently he would of been successful. All he could do was cough. Luigi hesitated then slowly place a finger and desperately poked the back of his throat he needed to get the taste out but he just gagged furiously instead. When Luigi gave up on puking he looked up only to show his reflection show that he was sweating on the verge of tears. He needed a wash.

The shower was at a horrible temperature. On its one setting It wasn’t warm enough nor cold enough for it to be refreshing. Luigi shivered but continued to wash himself with a dollar quality soap facing away from the mirror.  
He peeked at his privet area. It did not look normal it had splodges of a sickly purple colour. It looked worn. Luigi slowly brought his shaking hand down he wash his genitals. It stings. It stings so much. If it wasn’t for the running water he would of known he was crying. He closed his eyes. He needed to check his Last and most damaged place. Quivering he use his one hand to part his ass cheeks while he used the other one too cover his mouth. The burning was already present. The water going to the drain for a few seconds turned pink from the wound. This was going to hurt. With his index finger he felt around his torn skin. He felt like he been electrocuted. He pressed his other hand harder to quite his pained sobs from Mario. He been a big enough pest to him. His hole was unnaturally wide. It made him feel sick. It was too much. He fell onto his knees. He stopped kidding himself. It’s not going to pass. His injuries will but he won’t forget about being assaulted used and the degrading insults. That pain will be there by tomorrow, in a few days, a week, months or even a-. Damn it. Just. Damn it all.

  
The game boy horror made a noise. Mario wiped his head around. It was ringing Mario wasn’t done with Luigi but Luigi was done with him.

  
Guess there’s no reason to ignore it. Mario walked to the device and picked it up.  
“Lad..” It was Egad his distraught face appeared on the screen. With the time on the top left screen. “I.. Read the file on Luigi by the way.. Would you like me to tell you it straight?” Egad asked his voice wasn’t encaustic anymore. Mario hated putting himself in the dark for Luigi. But It was for Luigi. “No.”  
Egad scratch his head mumbling. “Thats not the only reason I called you. A ..Ko-koopb_ koopling is here the long blue haired one to be exact.”

  
Mario eyes widen with interest and worry. “Ludwig?” If a koopaling was there before Peach she might be in trouble.  
“Yeah he said that the princesses should be coming soon.” Egad explained  
Mario narrowed his eyes. “Why did you let him in? And you trust-“ he stopped when he heard Luigi's loud gasp and nearly swearing. “YOU OK?” Mario asked ready to drop everything and help. “I’m fine!” He faintly heard the voice of desperation. Mario begrugealy turn his attention back to Egad only to find Ludwig along side him.  
“I said something that you, the princess and Toadsworth only know, you guys don’t write it down and you pass it down as some sort of a secret password.” Ludwig explained.

  
“..what was the phrase?” Mario asked Toadsworth was old. Ludwig might of said anything to him and he would of passed.

  
“What happened on the thirteenth of September.”

  
Mario opened his mouth but nothing came out. That was it word for word. Peach trusts Ludwig? “fine.” Mario sighed. “What-”  
“No I’m not on dads side anymore and I kind of know why he’s strange, he went somewhere I can show you.” Ludwig offered. Mario groaned in thought. He wanted answers. Bowser did something to his brother and he wanted to know what and why but he can’t just leave Luigi. “No..” Mario answered. “Not right now.”  
“oh.. Then when?” Egad asked confused at Mario hesitation.  
“I..I have to go. Ill call tomorrow.” Mario heard the shower going off. He needed to wrap things up so he could make it up to Luigi for all the times he wasn’t there.  
“Then what do we tell her when she comes back?” both Ludwig and Egad asked at the same time.

  
“H-happy birthday.”

  
Luigi opened the door as soon as Mario put the Gb down. Mario turned to Luigi who was wearing his pajamas to notice his eyes were clear as glass he’s been crying in there. “Luigi..”  
“I want to go to bed now.” Luigi spoke like he was saying that to himself he looked at the bed then at him as if to ask..

Mario twiddle his thumbs awkwardly. “Yeah, I’ll take the chair.” Mario replied as Luigi lay in bed. Mario didn’t want to complain that it was only eight o’clock. He turned off the only light sending the room in utter darkness. Mario knew he wasn’t in his pyjamas but if Luigi wanted to sleep right this very second so be it. Mario made his way to the chair he had to sleep in. “Goodnight, Luigi.”

  
“Y-yeah you too.”

  
Mario lent back on his recliner and listen to the tossing and turning. Mario assumed Luigi was trying to find a comfortable position to sleep. After 10 minutes it continued Mario guess he just had trouble sleeping. That was until Luigi whispered. Mario turned around thinking he was talking to him but no his eyes were screwed shut, his mouth form words but it was to quite for Mario to hear him.. Until he raised his voice. “please.. don’t hurt me..” Mario flinch and immediately got up. “It hurts..” Mario knew by his voice that Luigi started to cry and his movements would of made him sweat. A cold spike went through Mario. He felt so lost on what to do. He heard you shouldn’t wake up anybody when they’re having a nightmare. Mario held back upcoming tears as he watch on. Luigi began to move more violently. The movement was all over the place except from his wrist and ankles instinctively stayed still as the rest of his body thrashed about. “help.” Mario clench his fist. He wasn’t just anybody. he was his brother and he needs him. Mario came up to Luigi giving him a small nudge his clothes were sickly damp from the sweat. It didn’t work. “help!” Mario gave a stronger nudge. “HELP!” Mario without thinking shaked him.

Luigi shoot right up. It was dark so dark he was still dazzed and thought who ever was holding him was still Bowser. He immediately threw a punch at the dark silhouette. Did he hit? He might of. Someone was shouting at him. Insults properly that he was an idiot for fighting back. “GET AWAY FROM ME!” Luigi yelled backing himself against the wall.

  
“Luigi! Suo Va bene! La tua cassaforte! Fai respiri profondi! Sono qui!”

That's his home language. Home.. His vision cleared to form this realty for him. Luigi blinked rapidly to look at Mario who was rubbing his jaw.. He hit Mario. Oh god. Luigi shoot his head back down ashamed to be in this state. His breathing became impossible to track between him hyperventilating and sobbing. He gripped and pulled his hair with both of his hands rocking back and forth. “I-I” Luigi spluterd. Mario pulled his arms away from himself so he wouldn’t intentionally harm himself even more. Mario took his hands in his and just held them till Luigi calmed down. “Fai respiri profon-”

  
“Iwasraped!”

 

 

...

..Mario tensed up . He felt like he had a heart attack. Mouth agaped and eyes wide opened he looked at Luigi. “W-what?..”  
Luigi finally looked up at Mario dead in the eyes with his bloodshot teary ones.

  
“I don’t know what to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suo Va bene! La tua cassaforte! Fai respiri profondi! Sono qui! =Its All right! Your safe! Take deep breaths! I'm here!


	8. Anger,saddness and Guilt

  
A lost for words was the understatement for Mario. All of a sudden, all at once, within just seconds. Countless thought, emotions and things Mario can’t even discribe went through him. Nothing about it feels real. Raped? This can’t be true. It just can’t. No, no no. His mind was out of control and his face showed it all. He counted himself lucky, it was too dark for luigi too truly see that his mouth was hanging and his expressions that keep switching to anger,saddness, guilt then back to anger agian.

  
Luigi immediately tried to take his hands back so he could shield his face again. What had he done? He didn’t want Mario to know. not now! He was so fragile and loose during this.. anxiety attack? that he just.. Let it out.. Stupid mistake. Now he dragged Mario into his mess. He tried again but Mario move his hands to his wrist and he held them tighter like a vice grip and it started getting uncomfortable. He couldn’t read his face probably because it was dark. Was he angry with him? He couldn’t blame him. He must look so weak compared to him. A grown man crying and haveing a meltdown like a child. Disgusting. An embarrassment.

  
Mario got what he wanted. to know.

  
Anger: Mario felt like he was getting strangled. Rape is a cruel and just a pure evil act. Even the word keept his blood boiling. Did Bowser really do this? How? Why?! Just why! Before Mario didn’t really care much for Bowser dispite the countless kidnappings with Peach and the attempts on his life. But now? He hates him. He violated his twin for gods sake! The things he’ll do if and when he'll see him again.. His breathing keep getting more raggeded by the second and his grip he had on Luigi’s was starting to hurt him.

  
Saddness: “M-mario.. Stop.. I-I didn’t mean to..” Mario’s boiling blood froze over in an instant when he heard Luigi's plead. He was accidentally takeing his anger out on him. He let go. Luigi did nothing wrong! Hell, Bowser dosent even know his name how could he do something like this to him?! Now here he is. Crying. His face would propaly looks way worse in the light. Mario never felt so torn in his life. So Mario, both needed this, lunged onto Luigi and latched his arms from under his own so Mario hands were on his back shoulders. Luigi yelped and attempted to pry Mario off to no advile. “I-its going to be ok..” Mario whispered massaging both of Luigi's shoulders. Deep down Mario knew Luigi wasn’t going to believe him this time because Mario felt Luigi struggleing and shakeing his head. The longer it went on the worst Mario felt. “…Soffriremo insieme…” Mario cooed finnaly tearing up. Luigi stopped. After a few seconds Mario felt two shakey arms wraping around him hugging back and a choke sob. They were like this for who knows how long. Luigi knew he should hate this being babied and a 'burden' like this but it felt so warm and nice compared to crying alone. “Mario..thank..” Luigi started. Putting his forehead on Mario's. “shhh, Vuoi tornare a letto?” Mario asked takeing one hand away to wipe Luigi's tears. Luigi nodded and lay back down. Mario stayed on the edge of the bed rubbing Luigi’s arm till he heard his breathing getting even then finnaly soft signaling he's asleep.

Gulit: _“No.”_ Mario thought to himself. He got up. He can’t look at his brother a second longer even though he was sleeping he still looks distress and it might be all his faul-. He wants air. He grabbed the gbh and bolted to the door. He left it open as he took a deep breath of the cold night air. He lent back on the outside stone wall and let himself get dragged down. He needed to talk to someone. He switch the game boy horror on. The white screen blinding him for a moment. It showed the time 9:30 and his face. Mario can’t remembered the last time he looked like this. The crying, the reddness and him just broken was so unrecognizable. He fiddle with the game boy untill he found 'call Egad'.

“Mario..” The elder's sympathetic face appeared. His background hadn’t changed, he must of never moved. Ludwig peeked at the screen however Egad quickly pushed and shooed him away. Then did a quick gesture in the other direction for someone to come closer. “Golly, by the look of your face I guess..”  
Mario nodded letting his tears fall. He didn’t know what to say or do now. He guessed it was just to have some sort of comfort. Egad put himself at the side of the screen so someone can enter.

Mario almost yelled in surprise and relife. “Peach?! Glad to see your ok..” he immediately wiped his face.

The princess nodded giveing a small smile but her eyes were tired and soft. “I know too.” Peach stated. Mario gritted his teeth. “you read the file?” Mario asked he thought he just asked a obvious question but he was taken back when she bit her lip turning to the side slightly. “Bowser recorded it.”

Anger: No way. He did- “What?!” Mario blurted out a little to loudly. He snapped his head around into the room to see Luigi still asleep. “What kind of sick basterd records that?!” Mario growled quitely turning back. Peach had her hand on her chest and over her mouth. Slightly scared of Mario’s first ever outburst she ever witnessed. Egad gulped and spoke for her. “She persumed that Bowser wanted everyone here to see it.” Egad said sighing. Mario cringe in disgust. Was Bowser proud of this?! “and you watch all of it?!, where is it!?”

Saddness: “I only watch it up untill!” Peach snapped laying her arms to the sides. She started to tear up aswell. “untill Bowser’s intentions were obvious..” Peach took out her napkin and wiped her eyes. Egad started to edge away. “Im.. Not used to this..I leave you two be..” Egad gave Mario a little salute before leaving the screen. Peach side stepped into the center. “I left first, Dasiy wanted- she saw it all.” she sniffed. “She just lost it. She has the disc and is gathering her army to march at my castle to convince me too.. Declare war on the Koopa Kingdom.” Mario looked away. So much information too take in.. The rape, the fact it was tape for some sick purpose and now a war? All this is just..  
“It’s ok to cry Mario..” Peach said pressing her finger against the screen. Mario shoot a look a her before place his finger on the screen where Peach's was closeing his eyes and letting them fall.  
After a minute of crying together Peach broke the silence. “How is he?”  
Mario let out a pained sigh “Horrible, hes had three outburst and hes just not.. I don’t know what to do.” Mario sobbed. He knew he'll regret admitting that later but it was out now.

Peach gave a sad sigh.  
“Daisy is probably expecting you when she comes here.” Mario glance back in the room. “I can’t just leave.. I’ll call again tomorrow, don’t let her say anything to you untill then.” Mario concluded. Peach raised an eyebrow unsure why Mario doesn’t want Dasiy to say anything while he wasn’t there but then nodded.

Gulit: This was ment to be Peach's birthday. A day of celebration. A day he was going to ask.. “Imsorryaboutyourbirthdaybeingruined.” Mario abruptly shut the device off before Peach could reply and went back into the room.

Anger: Mario got a lot less closure than he wanted. In fact he just felt more frustrated. Dasiy knows why Mario saved Peach first. Will she tell the others? Great. Just what he needed. He’ll have to confront her about this and it be anything but pleasant. Dasiy wanted to save Luigi first and was surprised aswell as rageing when Mario told his reasoning otherwise. Long story short, she had to go along with Mario.

Saddness: He slumped back on the recliner.Everyone in the group knew now and Luigi will be devastated. Mario will need to use the game boy horror away from him but he didn’t want to leave his brother alone, especially now. He dropped the device on the floor next to him and reclined. He felt so helpless. What happens tomorrow? He doesn’t know probably more pain, more anger and more haunting thoughts that Dasiy is going to be right.

Gulit: … He always had a choice. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soffriremo insieme= we will suffer together.
> 
> Vuoi tornare a letto?=Want to go back to bed?


	9. Stay positive.

_Two days before Peach’s birthday: “Good morning!” Luigi's optimistic and loud call stunned the tired Mario while he enter their sitting room. Mario stumbled back a few steps,catching himself. Luigi gave a small 'ha' at that. Polter jumped off the sofa to greet Mario who gave him a pat. “Someone’s in a good mood.” Mario chuckled preparing his breakfast._  
_Luigi smiled and folded his arms. “Well yeah! I’m going to beat someone at tennis today..” Mario rolled his eyes. “No,no I think you got youself all mixed up, your going be beaten by that certain someone..” He teased playfully. Mario sat next to Luigi and gave him a little punch._  
_Luigi shrugged giveing a grin. “Huh. Well if you punch like that, looks like I have nothing to worry about.”_  
_Mario was in utter shock at his sass. He just stared at Luigi like he told a funny yet offense joke. “You been spending time with Daisy again!” Mario said chocking on his food. Luigi lent back on his chair with his hands on the back of his head in a relax manor._  
_“Yeep! Perhaps not enough!” Luigi laughed. “That princess is really something eles..” He smiled at all the memories he spent with her. He visited her about a week ago being so far away and her being busy he spent every minute he could with her. He had a wonderful time.. Except there were a few residents frowning and shakeing their heads.._

 _After haveing a fun conversation Mario sat up to wash his dishes. “Speaking of a princess, what did you get for Peach’s birthday?” Mario asked._  
_Luigi beamed and ran into their room. A moment later he returned with a painted.. Case?_  
_“Well lets be honest anything that she wants she can just get by herself…” Luigi opened the box and a little sculpture of a star slowly span around on the spot and unrecognizable but beautiful music played. Luigi smiled down at it. “But i hope the music box I got in the Sarasaland a week ago will be good.” Luigi answered. Mario gave a tiny glance at it and hummed with approval. Luigi looked back up at Mario. “you?”_  
_Mario froze. Luigi didn’t know? Mario looked around at Luigi tapping the side of his nose. Sure, he could tell him but wouldn’t it be more surprising for him if he says hes marrying Peach rather than purposeing to her?_  
_“Right..” Luigi sighed. Kinda rude that Mario asked him then refused to tell him what he got her but sure._  
_After all its their day out today. Just them. Hardly ever happens now. Mario and Luigi been organising this since last week and a bit. If the argument ruined today Luigi would be crushed._  
_They both heard a distant click of their mail box opening and closing. “I’ll get-“ as Luigi started to get up Mario rushed past without a word.. Thats odd even for him._  
_Mario came back he was holding two envelops. “One for you.” He muttered as he toss one in Luigi's direction. Luigi quickly put the box to the side and caught it. It read ‘Luigi' and it was Dasiy’s writing. Luigi immediately gleamed with excitement and torn it open._

 _'Sup Luigi, I know you seen some my citizens shakeing their heads last time you visted me but I just wanted to tell you shouldn’t care. Its just that some of them can tell you’re my first girlfriend ergo since I’m your first when it came to kissing (your very good at it by the way.) Its going to be your first time.. Haveing.. You know.? Oh why I’m i hideing it?! Im not a teenager anymore. Sex. I’m talking about sex. So some just don’t think your 'manly' enough to be mine but then I thought 'Hey, I decide who I love'. Anyway I made a public statement saying that they should mind their own business so don’t worry!_  
_Look, I know you take heavy stuff like this seriously soo just take your time. I’ll wait. I mean soon will be nice but you know. Just tell when your ready. -Love Dasiy.'_

_Luigi blush but quickly calmed himself down. Luigi was useally quite innocent and disinterested about sex.. Recently however He did really pictured him and her haveing… but he can’t think about something like that now! He was going to have a day out with Mario playing tennis, going lunch then di-._

_“We have to cancel.” Luigi shot up at Mario reading his own letter. Mario’s face was completely neutral only his eyes move left and right then down and up. “What! Why?!” Luigi bark clenching his hands with his letter along with it. Polter immediately felt the tense atmosphere unfolding and bolted to their bedroom tail tuck right behind his legs. Mario stuffed his letter in his pocket. “Peach needs me.” Mario explained quietly. He gave a small smile to Luigi. “You can play with Polter or visit the market?” he suggested. Luigi’s eye twitched. “I don’t want to either of those things, I wanted to play tennis with you!” Luigi snapped.”Come on! We been planning this for a week, that was all I was looking forward to!”_  
_Mario folded his arms. “You acting like a child, sometimes things like this happen!, i didn’t chose Peach to be captured!”Mario snapped right back at him. Luigi closed his eyes. Mario was right. And he didn’t want Mario to be angry at him, if Peach was in trouble then.. “Can I at least come with you?” he asked._  
_Mario clenched his face, took a step back then hummed to himself for a three seconds “Look weegee, What if something happens to the kingdom while we’re both away?.. And you know I can handle myself.” Luigi couldn’t believe this. Did Mario just think of an excuse? No. He couldn’t of. He’s right like always._  
_Luigi let out a deep deafeted sigh then headed to their room. “then go.”_  
_“Thanks Luigi!, we'll do it next week?! Maybe?!” Mario shouted as he dashed out._

 _It took five minutes but Mario finnaly got there. On the way he keept makeing sure Luigi wasn’t behind him. He went pass a local bin and threw the letter he torn while running in it. He wouldn’t be needed it. nobody should know about this. Did he feel guilty? Maybe a little. Luigi was looking forward to it like he said. Mario was set however._  
_“Mario!”_  
_He was ok with this._  
_“Peach!”_  
_Plus he had to keep his word for Toadsworth._  
_“Glad you can make it to our privet golf session.”_  
_Luigi will eventually forgive him if he’ll ever find out. Evasive on the word if._  
_“Ah Master Mario, I must admit I thought you’d never come on such short notice.” Toadsworth gave a approving nod… yet something seemed wrong again.. Mario felt like someone else was watching them.. Mario shook that notion from his head. It couldn’t be anything that important. He came up to give Peach a little kiss. “Anything for my Peach.”_

Mario was so engross thinking about that day that he was caught off guard when the sun leaked through the shades. He knows he shouldn’t do that. Thinking about the past just slows him down and because of this he didn’t think he slept once. Everything was so normal and happy a few days ago then Toadsworth asked to for a meet up in the early hours of the morning to asked him something he was kind of already doing. And for the last three days its just felt a tad bit off. Now however was not the time to think about that this is now. .. Time to wake up probably.  
He groaned, sat up straight on his chair and slowly turned to the bed.  
Luigi was laying straight on his back his head just staring upwards. Mario had no idea that he was awake or not.  
He lifted himself up. All of his bones in his body were protesting as he walk around the bed to peek at Luigi.  
Luigi’s eyes were stareing at the ceiling However it was more like looking through it. His eyes were no longer bright blue, his face completely pale expect from under his eyes which were slightly black from the past crying and lack of sleep. Must of woken up early and couldn’t get back to sleep. His breathing was unnatural sometimes it was slow but after a few breaths a quick three shots then back to the unsettling pattern. He was blinking occasionally but he didn’t acknowledge his brother's present or his distraught face seeing this. He was almost like a empty husk, a zombie. Just not there.. Mario study his face for what seemed like entirety. He just couldn’t look away. He still can’t believe this was happening right now… But this feeling he has: anger, sadness and gulit was temporarily.. Right? They can’t be like this forever.. Give this a week or a month at most then everything will work out..? Yeah! Yeah… Untill then..

Stay positive.

“G-good morning..?” Mario mentally kicked himself for saying that. Then again what was there a better thing to say after everything that happened yesterday?  
Luigi only moved his lifeless eyes to Mario before stareing back upwards giveing a small grunt of acknowledgment.  
Mario was stumped on what to do now. He did a quick scan of the room again for something to bring up. Seeing the game boy horror Mario quickly reached for it. “Its um ten to seven..” Mario announced. Luigi once again only used his eyes to look at Mario. It look like he wanted to ask something however with his eyes widening a tiny wee bit at him holding his gameboy horror however he didn’t seem to find the energy to ask anything about it so he just look back at the ceiling. Mario bit his lip nervously. His next target was the kitchen.. The kitchen.. Food.. If Mario’s hungry now.. Gods knows how Luigi is. When did he last eat? He had breakfast yesterday before they headed to the kingdom for their afternoon early party meeting with cake which they did have a slice. Mario had two and he had one. Then.. No. Dont don’t think about that now.

Stay positive.

Mario breeze through all the cabinets, draws and counters in the room. Nothing. But thats fine.

Stay positive.

Luigi didn’t react to Mario's search for food. He was completely submerge in the pit of his thoughts. Deep down a foolish part of him thought the wrost was over when he told mario but he didn’t feel anything diffrent a day ago. He still remembers it all like it only happened minutes ago.. Its so painful to think about it yet he can bearly focus on anything else. He felt filthy. Its like he can still feel… goddamit! Was he just ment to get over it and move on like nothing ever happened?! What of Bowser?! Jr said he 'changed'? What the heck dose that mean!? Was there a reason to all of this?! What now!? What now?! Wh-

“Luigi?”

Luigi shoot his eyes at him. He started to panic seeing him near the door.. “W-Where are you going?!” Luigi cried useing the sudden burst of energy to shoot himself upright.

Mario whince at Luigi's desperation. Was he that desperate to cling on to him?.. Well not 'desperate' and 'cling' he dosent view him like that. He needed to pick his words carefully. One wrong move can send Luigi into another panic attack..and he dosent think he can handle calming him down again. “I.. I’m just heading to the shops..” he hasn’t been to Brooklyn in a while but even he knows no small shop opens at this time, he hopes that Luigi didn’t know that.  
“No!- please just..” Luigi started shakeing.His mind for the countless time now, at war on what to do. Mario was hungry and he knew he was being problematic again but.. “I-I don’t want to be alone again.. I can’t..” Luigi gripped on to the bed sheet like a lifeline. What was he doing? Getting in his way? He didn’t want to be by himself agian, yet he didn’t want drag anyone deeper into his mess than he has already. “Whatifhecomeshere?!” Luigi choked. He immediately regetted saying that. Just another problem he just forced onto him.  
  
Mario figited chewing his inner cheek nervously. If it wasn’t obvious before it was now. Luigi wanted to go to Brooklyn just so he could escape from Bowser. What going on in his head..-? No! Don’t think about that! hes probably just still shaken and will be fine and back to normal in the end!..?

And Bowser wouldn’t dare, even he’ll know that this world has never seen something like him and they’ll react poorly. Plus, he dosent even know where there are. Mario wanted to spit that all out but his mouth yet somehow just could'nt form them.

He needed to leave… right now. Not for food. He needed to contact the mushroom kingdom and.. Make plans to head back there as soon as possible. However Luigi probably still wants to stay here for how long? No.

Stay positive.

Thats when Mario rememberd the medicine. “The.. mushrooms are you ment to take them?” He asked feching them.  
Luigi gulped and stared right back down. Embarrass to think that he has medication now.. He doesn’t deserve them or any- before he could think any further Mario came up to him presenting the mushrooms.  
“I..i” Luigi drifted off. Releasing his grip and looming his hands over the selection. “t-that one..” he muttered. Slowly picking up the pale pink mushroom. Mario put the rest away. “Ill be back as soon as possible..” he stated trying to put his usual postive tone back on agian. Backpedaling to the door he pointed to the chair and tv. “I left some of the coins on the.” He made a feeble gesture. “so you can.. You know?” Mario hated this. He never felt so awkward in his life. He didn’t know what to do and hated feeling that. Without another word, before Luigi could protest. He walked briskly out like he was trying to escape. Which in a sense was true.

Mario ran right out, slammed the door, locked it and lent straight out the railing of the baloney. Catching a breath and quickly made sure he had the key for the motel in his pocket.  
Did he just run away? What was wrong with him? He could of atlest made sure that he eat the mushroom. Or calmed him down by telling him Bowser couldn’t harm him.. Bowser couldn’t harm him now or anymore? Yes as much as he tried to ignore it, he has to deal with Bowser.

Thats when he heard foot steps comeing from the stairs.  
Mario jumped and fliped around to the source of whoever was intruding his train of thought.  
It was a human.. Well of course he’s in Brooklyn, the real world.. This man was wearing a full grey trench coat and a short top hat to match. Mario couldn’t get a good look at his face but he saw that he was a young adult. “Alright?” the new comer asked full of actually serious concern, not like something you say automatically to a passing stranger. Mario didn’t know why but he seemed troubled.. The man went beside mario and lent out too.  
“Why’d you ask?” Mario said extremely defensively. He didn’t like where this was going. Last time he was here nobody did that. Nobody cared about them. The man gave a 'hm' and took out both a cigarette and lighter.  
“Need one?” he asked holding out a cig. Mario flinch and looked away slightly, thinking. He dosent smoke, hell never seen one in ages but he heard that its ment to be calming. No. He can’t fall like this. “No, thank you.” Mario mutter holding his hand up in a regetive manner. The stranger shrugged and lit up his. The unpleasant smell of the smoke made Mario cringe a little.  
“Surprising, after what went down last night most people would of taken up my offer.”

wait, what?

Mario shocked, slowly turned to see the man taking a longish drag. “Yeah, His screaming, I could here it from below.” He explained. “Im sorry, It must be so hard on you all.” He took another smoke from his cigarette. He gave out a long sigh and lent right back up. “Last night, when you went outside i followed below to hear your phone call. You know who did this? And he recorded it? Sick basterd.” Mario's eye’s narrowed. He remained silent in fear that might give away too much but it seems he already has alot of information. “But whats all this about 'the Koopa Kingdom? And a war?”  
Shoot.  
“.. Just a metaphor.” Mario said casually scratching his forehead. Then glared down “I thought somebody who can’t mind their own business would get that.” He whispered angrily. The man just scoffed. “ Christ, you're lucky i dont get the cops involved then.”

Mario face softened a bit.. It would add whole new layers of problems if the ''real world'' found out there’s a entirely new world filled with unimaginable things. “Then why did you talk to me in the first place.” Mario said not as threatening but there was still a drop of venom in his voice.  
The man toss his cigarette away and rubbed his hands against his coat. “My reason for coming up here was to give my sympathy, turely like I said before, you’re both going down a hard road.. But I'll give you a heads up.” He gave one last look whether it was pity or disappointment from him being defensive he didn’t know and started slowly heading back to where he came from. “You want me to mind my own business? Fine. But you and I both know that im not the only one that heard your little episode, Its obvious they haven’t done anything, yet its still early isn’t it? If you turely want to be left alone I suggest you leave before everyone else gets up.” And just like that he disappear from view.  
Mario was completely baffled and frozen in place. Who was that man? Will he see him again? It dosent matter. Whoever it was be it friend or foe was right.

Their anonymise privilege is comeing to a close.

Was the real world always this colourless and dark? Even the buildings that weren’t brown or gray seemed bleack. Mario thought to himself as he pace round the area looking for anywhere where he’ll get more of a private conversation on the gb. Although it was early in the morning and everyone that was on the street were too busy makeing their way to work. They did take a glance at the distress man with a weird device on him but keep on going like a herd, too afraid to step out of line.  
Yet the thought of takeing another risk sickened him.

A place where no one will be? A alleyway was most likely.. As quick as an bullet, he went in the middle of the alley and crouch himself between too bins, not sat on the ground because of well, common sense the moss and puddles weren’t a inviteing seat. He quickly fumbled to pick up the gbh. With one final sigh he turned it on.

“E-“ Mario's face wasn’t glowing to begin with but when he saw Daisy and only Daisy he couldn’t help but frown. “Dasiy.” Was all he could come up with. All his head preparation collapsed.

Mario could only see her from the waist up even then he could tell she was wearing something different. It looked like steel.. Armor? And it was dyed orange.. of course it was. Her crown and make up, completely discarded. She was in the same room as Peach was the last time.

Dasiy's glared daggers at him. “hi.” She growled. Her arms were folded and her hands were Gripping them hard.  
…..

“How long were you waiting for me?” Mario was the first to speak. Realisation soon hit him. “Did.. Did you just stand there waiting for me to call?”  
Daisy nodded sharply. “Peach was no help at all, I wanted to discus stuff to her but She told me that you.”  
“o-“ Mario attempted to get Dasiy’s attention but his voice was immediately showdow by hers as she started to pace left to right.  
“You do know that you just made yourself look alot worst to her, right?!”  
“Dasi-“ Mario repeated but of course Daisy continue like Mario wasnt there.  
“I mean 'dont let her say anything to you untill i come back', sure not suspicious at all! She been freaking out, I should of to-” As Daisy continued to rant her face getting blood red. Mario finnaly had it. “ENOUGH!” He screamed small tears forming at the corner of his eyes. even he was taken back by it. He quickly turned his head both ways to see if he got anyone’s attention which he had not. Daisy paused with her eyes wide open with shook. It was early in the morning and he already hated this day. No sleep, Leaving Luigi alone when it was clearly a bad idea, the fact that people around the moltel knows. And now hes being angry again. But hes just got. to.  
Stay positive.

“Just.Don’t. Say. What. Happened.” Mario voice threaten to crack but he convinced himself he wasn’t begging. “please, I know you hate me but just please.” Dasiy rolled her eyes and got closer to the screen like a predator finnaly cornering its prey. “Give me one reason.” She shot sternly. “Give me one reason to not tell everyone why you did it.” Mario breathing hitched. “I DIDNT KNOW BOWSER WOULD DO THIS!”Mario roared. He was offended and furious how dare she think that. “I TOLD YOU-“  
“ I’M NOT ONLY ANGRY AT YOU!” she snapped right back. “ I’m angry at Peach! If she just had a few guards then!.. Then..” she faceplamed herself unabled to finish her sentence. Before Mario could defended Peach or even ask if she's ok she spoke again in a stern tone. “We are going make sure Bowser pays when you come back.” Daisy completely change her mood. Her one moment of vulnerability was over and she was back to threatening Mario. She leant back to her original position. “but before all that, how are you going stop me from telling her?”  
Mario brought one hand to his brow. Arguing with a friend? Well he suppose they weren’t anymore. No. Like he thought to himself before they be back to normal in atleast a month and all will be forgiven. As for now..

“I'll say why you wanted to save Luigi first.”

Dasiy for the first time widen her eyes in fear. And swiftly looked away embarrassed. “You…. That WASN’T WHY!” she looked left to right uncomfortably. “that wasn’t…”  
Mario nodded a mixture of pride aswell as hatered in himself for catching her off guard. “The Mushroom Kingdom wouldn’t like it what ever it was.”  
Daisy finnaly looked back at him and stared him down. After a few tense seconds she finnaly spoke. “You. The hero of the great Mushroom Kingdom. black mailing me?..”  
They both signed. Dasiy was aware that she was being a hypocrite. They both knew they weren’t as innocent as they thought they were 24 hours ago. Guilt was lingering on both sides both to blame. “..Lets just get our story straight then.” Dasiy stated. “They want answers.”  
Mario tipped his head back remembering anything that can help.  
“We flipped a coin..” Dasiy scoffed “Well the Kingdom isn’t going to be the happiest bunch when they know the Princess’s fate was decided on a coin, whatever.” Mario could swear that as angry and rude as she was, she was so close to breaking down. Her eyes were becoming glassy.  
“Look, stay positive.” Mario comment “I know its hard to do that right now but I’ll be back soon and the dust will settle.” Dasiy looked down. Mario could still see her face but not her eyes. What was she thinking? Maybe she was regretting being a jerk and planing on apologizing?

  
“...How dare you.”

  
Mario blinked a few times in shock. Slowly processing the words that made him feel nauseous. She shoot her head back up her eyes filled with resentment with one tear crawling down her cheek. Mario hasn’t see her like this ever before. “You. You choose her over him dispite knowing him your entire life?! and even knowing what happened you act like it was nothing?!?! Your clearly not fussed as you should be! Then telling me how to feel?… Fuck you.” Mario was stunned. Thats not..true  
“I.. I” ...Luigi. How long has he left him? was he okay? No. Of course he wasn’t what kind of question was that? Why did he leave him-? Right now. He means why did he leave him at the motel. Not at the other place where he was- “Im heading home now.” He immediately shut the gb off without proving her wrong or right.  
He quickened his pace to his destination, eyes right the ground. Stay positive. All he can see is flashes of everything falling apart. Daisy hates him. Peach must have the worst gulit that all this went down her special day. Luigi….  
Stay. Positive.  
Where there people asking him if he was ok? Why do they care? He ignored them. His walking turned to running. He needed to collect Luigi and head straight home before anyone can stop them. Forget luggage, except the game boy horror, any evidence of another world and Luigi nothing was important. Forget food. They eat when they’re back. Mario arrived. . If Luigi wasnt dressed he will just tell him to keep them on and change when they’ll get back. Nobody will care.

He found the door bashed opened. Panic was being set in when he saw that. Before he notice it was done by a human rather than a koopa He bust in. He was relieved to find Luigi still here but to say he was fine was a lie, he was curled up to his knees against the wall right beside the entrance, shakeing slightly and wearing.. A gray trench coat around his shoulders? Immediately after acknowledging that he saw sitting right across luigi was the same damn man. With his coat off he was wearing a blue t shirt someing that mario would of worn back in the past days of liveing here.  
The man looked up and got to his feet. “Luigi, is it ok if I talk to him alone? we’ll be right outside.” It took a second for Luigi to respond. “I-it wasn’t his fault.”  
“I know.” And the man lead Mario out not before Mario gave out one last worried look at Luigi.

When they closed the door to the best of their abilities Mario was full of questions. “Whats your game?” he demanded eyes glareing up at him. “did you ram in when i left?”

“He had a panic attack while you were out.”  
Mario froze. “.. there were sprinklers that went off.. A few seconds later we heard him crying and calling for, well you. multiple times.” Mario took a step back eyes wide open. The sprinklers?.. They make hissing sounds?… That day! the knock out gas! that must of sounded like the sprinklers! they all heard the hissing before they were all separated. The last time he saw him turely happy. “I heard him walk over to the door and trying to open it. When he couldn’t get it open.. I think it made everything worst! He ratting the handle practically screaming!, Why did you lock it!? What made you think that was a good idea!?” he demanded his voice not quiet loud for luigi to hear. He sounded angry, why? Mario wanted to yell. Tell him to mind his business and to just leave him alone! How would of he had done it then?! He had enough people criticizing him today!.. But all that came out of him was a stutter. The man grunted and spoke up again “Look!.. Hes calmed down now. I manage to get through to him from the other side. Reminded him that he was safe…and…to stay positive… false hope I know but that worked… after that he said he needed air.. I um ‘opened' the door for him then we went back inside and talked untill you got back ”

  
Mario was flabbergasted. Why did he do this? Did he want information? Why did he want to help them?! he ignored his own questions that he had for the man and went back inside. “Bro, were going.” Mario said sounding like a order. It looked like Luigi wanted to say something instead he slowly got up and started to take off the man's coat. “keep it” the man walked in. “I’ll pay for the damage aswell.”  
“good for you.”Mario muttered. He knew he was being much more mean spirited than usual but he just wanted to go home he never liked Brooklyn. He fetch the bag to see the pink mushroom under the bed only a nipple was taken out of it. He took it in the bag before the man could see it. He didn’t check what was in or not in the other bag befor snatching it up. He saw the man and his brother exchanging their last words someing about the man saying to remember something. Luigi nodded once and looked to his brother to lead. Mario wasn’t going to talk to the man anymore he planned to just take his brother and sneak into the sewers back home never planning to head back or think about this place ever again.

That was untill he got a wift of Luigi’s breath. It wasnt his normal scent.. Or the mushroom medicine whatever that would smell like. It was the unpleasant smoke smell. Did he? “Whats that smell Luigi.” Mario tone was more of a farther who knew the answer but couldn’t believe it himself. “I.. I-it was just one..” Luigi stammered avoiding eye contact with Mario. “I- i needed to calm down..” Mario clenched his fist and teeth. Did the man offer him one? He turned to him. “You.” Mario growled trying to not frighten Luigi who took a few steps back. The man sighed. “He asked.. It was his choice."

Mario mentally wanted to cry at the word choice.. It reminded him too much of his one. He had enough of the stranger as much as he had enough of Brooklyn. He held Luigi hand firmly and took off leaveing the man alone. “Mario.. I..” Luigi couldn’t finish his sentience he cried quietly to himself for all the trouble he caused. He never should of do it. He knew how much they both hated the stuff back then but he took it anyway.

Mario knew he did everthing wrong so far today. In fact he believes he just made things worse. He can’t even look back at his brother with a good or appropriate thing to say. Stay positive. He can’t wait to get back to the mushroom kingdom what did they even achieve here? Well the answer for Luigi's new behavior..  
Stay..positive.  
When he gets home hes going to have a nice pile of food then..  
Stay positive, hes the only on that must hold this together.  
Stay positive. Peach still loves him and Luigi as long as he doesn’t know.. He hates lying.

Stay posit-..

  
….He can't bring himself to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 50 kudos?! Thanks! And sorry for the long wait time you see, I was distracted by youtube- I mean college. Anywho, I'll intended to see this fic to the end and do some polishing in the previous chapters, not completely changeing the plot but fixing some hiccups.
> 
> Thanks for all your feedback aswell


End file.
